The Invisible Ryan Wolfe
by Maria021
Summary: When Ryan goes missing kidnapped by old enemies and the team having troubles finding him,Natalia feels that he's somewere near her, are those her feelings for him or he's closer then everybody might think  inspired by the movie "The Invisible"
1. Before It All Begins

**Oh I can't believe I did it now I'm going to write three stories!**

**If you guys ever seen the movie "The Invisible" then you'll know what this story is all about, it's a little different then everything a write so far but I've seen this movie again a couple of weeks ago and my muse screamed at me**

**Anyway I hope you like it; it takes place around the same time that now season 9 and this time the Russians involved (and I don't mean only myself)**

**Disclaimer: La, la, la I don't own anything**

**Except this chapter there going to be 7 more, a chapter for each day that's what I think now anyway just the way I thought that "Aftermath" is going to be one shot**

**And most importantly thanks to SM-FA-RaiNtrain for supporting this idea**

0-0-0-0-0

**Before it all begins**

Ryan tried to focus on the road in front of him but he was half blinded by anger

_I got to stop those nightmares, it's now or never_

His thoughts made him deaf and blind, he couldn't hear anything and he couldn't see that somebody was following him, somebody that was up to no good

_I can't to these anymore I have to let those nightmares go_

He put his hand in his pocket and pooled out a necklace there were two small angels on it, he smiled

_Flashback _

_A couple of hours ago_

_Ryan was headed for the exit when he was caught up by Natalia_

_"Ry…"_

_"What?" he snapped "you've made yourself clear you have nothing to say to me"_

_"I've got a lot to tell you but not now" she said calmly_

_"Give me a break" he snapped again_

_"Look I know if you act like this you got a really good reason so I'm going to let that one go" she said and smiled "I do want to talk to you but not now"_

_"Why?" he asked a little more calmly, he was stunned by her attitude_

_"Because you're not in the mood of listening and I have a feeling that I'm not the only one that upsetting you"_

_He didn't know what to say she was right but he didn't want to drop his problems on her_

_"I just really need that fresh air Natalia" he said and turned to leave_

_"Wait Ryan" she said and touched his shoulder sending electrical sparks threw his entire body_

_"What is it Natalia I'll see you tomorrow morning" he said_

_"I just want to give you something" she said and took off a necklace there were two little angles on it _

_"Why?" he asked_

_"Because I can see that you're going threw something and even if you don't want to tell me what it's all about I still want to help you and these two been with me since I started this job, they're my guardian angles, my mom gave them to me"_

_When she saw he wasn't reacting her face fall, she said embarrassedly "but if you don't want it" _

_"Oh, no I want it, it really means a lot to me Natalia" he said and looked at her watching her face light up_

_"Then what's the problem" she said handing him the necklace "take it and put it in your pocket for luck"_

_"You wear that everyday" he said_

_"You nodes?" she was shocked and flattered to see that he nodes those little things about her_

_"Yes" he said "I nodes a lot of things about you, anyway I know it means a lot to you so are you sure you want to give this to me?"_

_"I'm fine" she said smiling "I have a feeling you need it more then I do right now, take it" _

_He took the necklace from her hand and squeezed it in his when their fingers touched Natalia felt like there were unseen fireworks above her head_

_"If you'll be in better mood and less anti Boa Vista call me" she said smiling "even if it's in the middle of the night"_

_"Alright, I'll remember that" he said and walked to his car just when he was about to enter he felt the sudden need to turn around when he did so he nodes that Natalia did the same thing before entering the building_

_He waved at her and she waved at him back when he entered his car and drove away to an unknown direction he felt lie it's going to be a while until he sees her again and for some reason he had the need to squeezed the angles in hand harder_

_End flashback_

Ryan sighed and looked at the angles

_You came in bad time Talia; I don't want you in the middle of this_

Suddenly his car started to make noises

_What? Oh great I'm out of gas! It can't get better then this! I just filled the damn thing yesterday_

He stopped and got out of his car kicking the door on his way

_Everything has to go wrong, damn it!_

Suddenly a car pooled by he jumped and automatically reached for his gun, we was in this situation before and I didn't end good and it was also the reason why he was here right now

"Wow easy buddy" said tall blonde guy coming out of the car "I just came to see if you need some help"

Ryan put his gun back in his place

_Great Wolfe why won't you just start to shoot every person that tries to help you_

"Sorry" he sighed "I just a little jumpy these days"

"Yeah I can see" said the guy "car troubles?"

"I think" said Ryan "it sais that it out of gas but I doesn't make sense"

"Let's take a look" said the guy "show me the way officer…"

"Wolfe" said Ryan and turn around "but you can call me Ry…"

He didn't got a chance to finish his sentence, suddenly he felt sharp pain in the back of his head and everything turned black the last thing he heard before he hit the ground were the man saying

"А теперь пришло время поплатится" (and now it's time to pay)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Déjà vu**

**Ok so yes I'm connecting all if this to what happened in season 7 how? You'll see in time**

**R&R **


	2. Day 1 Part 1

**Ok I changed my mind a little bit, instead of 7 days this story will last 3 day 2/3 chapters for each day**

**Day 1 Part 1**

**

* * *

**

_Cold_

That was all Ryan felt

_Very cold_

No pain, nothing, he knew that he supposed to feel pain

_Just ice cold, what's happening to me?_

He opened his eyes

_Empty, is this a warehouse?_

He notice that he was sitting on a chair his hand and legs were tied up

_I've been in this situation before_

He couldn't remember anything

_What happened yesterday?_

He remembered getting up opening his mail and then he found something there that got him upset and somehow he felt that it's related to him being here

_What cant I remember anything? What did they do to me? And who are they? Was I drugged?_

The events of the last day appeared in flashbacks

_Another letter, work, another case, Natalia, work, Natalia again, leaving work, road, some guy, some Russian guy attacked me! He said something in Russian, and then he dragged me away _

He remembered Natalia gave him something

The angels

He dropped one of them? Where? And why?

_Am I hurt? _

Suddenly he notice that his mouth wasn't taped

_They brought me somewhere where they not afraid that I'm going to scream_

_Is it possible that I'm dying and I can't feel it?_

_If the Russians got me it means that I'm going to die one way or another, they want revenge_

He thought about the team

_They can't just leave me here, they'll come looking for me, I told Natalia that I'll see her tomorrow and if wont show up for work she'll get worried I know her_

_What day is it today? Is it day or night? Did tomorrow happened yet?_

His thoughts were cut off by the sounds of someone's footsteps. Instinctively he closed his eyes and lowered his head so they'll think that he can't hear them

By the sounds of the voices there were two of them, two men, and one sounded a bit familiar

"Он еще не очнулся" (he's not awake yet) said the first

"Не беспокойся пока он очнется для него будет слишком поздно" (don't worry until he'll wake up, it'll be too late for him) said the other

"Зачем мы это делаем если он ничего не чувствует, я хочу чтоб он почувствовал боль" (why are we doing this if he can't feel anything, I want him to feel the pain)

"Поверь мне когда мы эго бросим он почувствует боль а потом он почувствует смерть" (trust me when we'll dump him he'll feel pain and then he'll start feeling the approaching death)

Before them both left the guy that spoke that was also the one that Ryan met before kicked Ryan in the leg

When turn with their back to him Ryan opened his eyes he recognized that guy, he met him two years ago, when they kidnapped him in the first time

He couldn't understand what they were saying but he knew that this time he's not getting out of their hands alive

He started to feel the pain it was like when that guy kicked him he undid the trigger that activated the pain, he could feel that he was hurt , when he tried to move his hands he held his breath in order not to scream apparently his left arm was broken, he also felt the blood and his view was a blur which meant that his face were swollen

_They beat me up and I didn't feel it? How much drugs did they gave me?_

His was nightmare came to life, he found himself in the hands of those who don't need anything from him this time just revenge and that meant death

He hoped that the second angel is somewhere in his pocket because he knew that he needed somebody to save him before it's too late

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Where's Ryan?_

Natalia walked threw the lab looking for signs of him

"Have you seen Ryan?" she asked Eric when she met him in the DNA lab

"No he hasn't checked in yet" said Eric "and it's kind of weird because the guy never late"

"I know I think it's strange either" said Natalia

"Want to call him to check where he's?" suggested Eric

"Sure but I think its better that you'll do it" said Natalia

Eric looked at her a bit confused but agreed "sure" he said and pooled his phone

Natalia waited nervously as he dialed Ryan's number after a few seconds Eric closed his cell with another confused expression

"Voice mail" he said "ok that's even weirder he's always available"

"I know" whispered Natalia her expression was worried

"You know what" said Eric after a few seconds "we're not drowning in work today so I'll just pass by his place and we'll see then…"

"Call me" said Natalia, Eric nodded and left

Natalia looked at the screen but she couldn't see the samples she was supposed to run, she saw Ryan's face from the last week and a half

_Flashback_

_A few days ago_

_Natalia walked into the bar the young bartender greeted her_

_"Hey Natalia" he smiled from behind the bar "what can I get you"_

_"Oh you know what Tony" she smiled at him_

_She looked around for a sit when she saw him sitting in some dark corner alone looking into his glass, he looked tired and there was also something else in his hazel eyes…fear maybe?_

_She approached his table _

_"Hey stranger" she said and smiled _

_"Natalia" he said surprised "what are you doing here?"_

_"The same thing you're Ryan" she said with another smile "is that seat taken?" she asked pointing at the seat next to him "or maybe you don't want company"_

_He smiled lightly "I'll never say no to your company"_

_She sat by his side the waitress brought her drink_

_"Bier?" he asked her_

_"I have to work tomorrow morning" she said "and what about you and your martini" she asked pointing at his almost empty glass_

_"You mean my fourth martini" he sighed_

_"Wow" _

_"Tomorrow is my day off" he said _

_"What are you trying to drink away" she asked "are you afraid of something?" she asked_

_He looked at her when her brown eyes met his hazel ones she was convinced more then ever that fear reflected in them_

_Maybe he was too tired or too drunk to lie but he answered her "yes" _

_She placed her hand on his sending electrical sparks threw both of their bodies "what are you afraid off?" she asked_

_"Everything" he said "tomorrow, next hour, next minute I'm afraid my life would be over"_

_She squeezed his hand a bit "talk to me tell me what's wrong, you've been off for like a week and I didn't want to push but I'm worried about you"_

_He looked at her and forced a smile "I'm fine just drunk"_

_"People honest when they drunk Ryan" she told him_

_"Yeah it's kind of true isn't it?" he said "suddenly you don't want to hide feelings that you trying to hide in your normal state"_

_"Are you talking about something specific or generally" she asked _

_"Specific" he answered and moved closer to her _

_She could smell the alcohol on him but I didn't bothered her for a second for some reason it even felt good _

_"Ryan… what do you m…" she couldn't finish her sentence when she felt Ryan's lips pressed against hers after a second of shock she closed her eyes and enjoyed the incredible feeling allowing his tongue to enter and meet hers_

_After a few seconds she placed her hand on his chest and she felt his hand sliding down her waist _

_"Ryan…" she whispered when they parted breathing heavily_

_"I'm so sorry…" he mumbled _

_"Ryan…" that's all she was capable of saying in the moment_

_"I'm really sorry" he said getting up_

_"Ryan don't…"_

_"I'm totally drunk, I don't know what got into me, I'm so sorry…I'm leaving" he said and walked away from her leaving the bar_

_End Flashback_

She was brought back from her dreamland when her phone rang she saw Eric's name on the display

_He already got to Ryan's house? How long have I been standing here like this?_

"Eric?" she said answering her phone "did you find him?"

_"No" _said Eric she could hear slight concern in his tone

"What happened Eric?" she asked while her own concern grew

_"I asked his neighbors if they sow him leave or something"_ he answered

"And? Come on Eric you're scaring me"

_"I'm scaring myself because they said that he didn't come around his own house for at least a week"_

"What? Oh Eric I don't feel good about this" she said, her concern turning into panic

_"Me neither we need to find him now!"_

* * *

**Oh what did I do to Ryan? Now that they know he's missing will they find him on time**

**A lot of Russian in this chapter, I almost forgot how to type in Russian it took me an hour to write those sentences**

**Oh and next chapter I'll get to the spiritual part it'll be like nothing I wrote before…**

**And also a big part of this story will be in flashbacks and not all of them are just RaiN**

**And the first chapter got some nice reviews I loved them and I'll be happy to see some more **

**Maria **


	3. Day 1 Part 2

**Day 1 Part 2**

"I can't believe we're crashing he's house again" said Walter with a slight anger while searching in Ryan's

"He's missing Walter" said Calleigh from the bathroom "so personally I care more about what happens to him them what happens to his house"

"Yes… alright H' tell me when you'll find him" said Eric and closed his cell phone "Frank and Horatio are tracking down his car"

"Something is weird here" said Calleigh coming out of the bathroom "there are no towels, the toothbrush is gone, shampoo…"

"There is also no food in the fridge" added Natalia coming out of the kitchen "he really wasn't here for a while"

"Told you…" said Eric

"Yeah but it also looks like he wasn't planning to come back" said Calleigh "it looks like a place that someone's moving out of"

"Why in the world would he leave his own house" said Walter in confusion "I mean… he loved that house and to leave a place like that for… we don't even know where he's been living for the last week and… why?"

"I tell you why" said Eric "he's in trouble… again"

"Damn it Eric!" snapped Natalia

"What? I wasn't saying anything bad against him but the fact is that everything points at him being in trouble end of story!"

"He needs your help not your judging" she snapped again

"I'm not judging! And you're psychotic!" he snapped back

"Guys" mumbled Walter

"I'm psychotic? You are…"

"Natalia! Eric! Shut up!" yelled Calleigh when her patience reached her limit "neither of you is helping we'll find him first and then deal with his troubles!"

The silence that took over the room was broken by a phone ring

"That's mine" mumbled Eric "H? Yes what? Where? We're on our way"

"What?" asked three voices

"Found he's car" sighed Eric "without him inside"

Another moment of silence and then Natalia spoke

"Well it doesn't say anything I mean there are no signs of him getting hurt…"

"There's blood near the car" said Eric quietly he looked into Natalia's eyes and notice that she's trying her best to hold it together

"But we don't know that it's his right?" Natalia asked, it more a hope then a question

"No we don't…" said Eric

"We're waiting time" said Calleigh finally "we'll all go but someone has to stay here and try to find out where he's been living and also make sure that the other ones here won't trash his house"

"I'll do it" said Walter "just tell me what's going on"

"Sure" said Calleigh and walked towards the door "let's go…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He's being dragged he knew it, he didn't feel it but he knew it, he reached that state again when pain was hidden or maybe he was just dying

He heard them talking, he realized that they were speaking Russian again but he couldn't catch even one word, not that it mattered anyway he didn't need to hear them or understand Russian to realize what they want to do to him

They're going to kill him, and nobody is here to save him, and he can't save himself

Images started to float in his head, images of people that he loved, his parents his sister his niece, the team and specifically Natalia

Natalia… he wished he could see her for one last time, to apologize for acting so strange lately, to tell her that he meant every word he said about his feelings for her and to kiss her.. this time not in some bar after a few drinks or in a locker room, but straight and honest

_Flashback_

_He closed his locker and took a deep breath, when he turn around he was met by two beautiful big brown eyes_

_"Natalia" he mumbled_

_"So your reaction tells me that you're not suffering from amnesia" she said, she didn't looked mad or even upset she actually looked a little…amused_

_"Excuse me?" he was a little confused_

_"You know there's a lot of guys that kiss a girl and later pretend that it never happened" said Natalia making one more step towards him "it's good to know that you're not that kind of guy Ryan Wolfe"_

_"I'll never do something like that" he said still confused_

_"Good because that was a kiss too good to forget" she said making another step closer, they stood so close now that their noses almost touched "that taste of you and martini together, that was one hell of a cocktail"_

_"Natalia" he whispered "you're really confusing me"_

_"How's that?" she asked her hands playing with his shirt_

_"I thought you'd be upset or something"_

_"Why?" she asked "you kind of confessed that you have feeling for me and then you kissed me and that was the best kiss I ever had so why should I be upset?"_

_He didn't knew what to answer and she used the silence as an opportunity to bring him into another kiss wrapping her arms around his neck his arms automatically hugged her waist, they could stand like this for ages but Ryan pooled away_

_"I'm sorry" he mumbled "I can't do this right now, I want to but I can't" and he left the locker room as fast as he could leaving Natalia breathless and confused_

_End Flashback_

He heighted himself for running away from her, only an idiot runs away from the love of his life… he wanted desperately to see her again… just one last time

With this thought he felt his strength leaves him and his eyes closing

When he opened them he was standing in the middle of the road exactly in the same place he was when he was attacked

He checked his clothes, they were clean and all of his injuries were gone, his car was right where he left her but this time there were other cars there, his friends', he looked around and sow all of them, Calleigh, Eric, Horatio, Frank and Natalia…

Natalia!

His started to run towards her, she kneed next to a small puddle of blood

"Natalia I can't believe it! I think I was day dreaming in the middle of a crime scene" he stopped when he saw her expression, she looked very sad and concern "what's wring Nat?"

"What happened to you?" she whispered without looking at him

"When you'll hear what I thought that happened to me you wont believe it" he said but still wasn't looking at him

"Where are you?" she whispered again

"What's wrong with you Nat? I'm here there's something I got to tell you…"

"Where are you Ryan?" she repeated

"Nat!" he called "what are you doing? are you mad at me or something?"

"Please be ok Ryan" she whispered

"I'm fine!"

"Ryan…" she repeated

"Natalia!" he yelled then he waved with his hand in front of her face, she hasn't blinked "Natalia!" he yelled again and no response she wasn't the only one who ignored him, nobody could hear him

"Somebody?" he yelled again

Nothing

He tried to touch her but she didn't respond, he pushed her but she hadn't moved

Nobody could hear him, see him or feel him

What was happening to him?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**And that's what the story is all about**

**Tell me what you think… I know it's different**

**R&R **


	4. Day 1 Part 3

**Day 1 Part 3**

"This is crazy!" yelled Ryan desperately "guys! Come on! This is not funny!"

"The car is out of gas" said Eric "maybe that's what made him pull over"

"He filled his tank yesterday" said Natalia "he told me"

"Yes! I know that!" yelled Ryan "and then it got empty in the middle of the road! And… oh my g'd!"

He remembered himself walking out of the car, the man that stopped, the pain in the back of his head, the beating, the Russians, being dragged and now ended up here, he's..Dead

"I'm dead! Oh no! no! no!" cried Ryan grabbing his head with his hands "g'd please make it a bad dream, please I want to wake up"

"There are drops all they way here" said Calleigh "I think he had a leak that's why he was out of gas"

"And it wasn't an accident, take a look at that" said Eric scanning his car "it's been tampered with"

"Sons of bitches" said Ryan "just like the last time except this time they killed me"

"You're not dead" said a voice behind him and saw a tall dark haired woman looking at him she smiled "hallow Ryan"

"Who are you?" he mumbled

"I don't remind you of anybody?" she asked

"Maybe…but…"

"It's ok" she said "we never met but I bet you heard a lot about me, I hear a lot about you even though I've been dead for years"

"Ok, seriously who the hell are you…" asked Ryan he was completely freaked out "you said I'm not dead"

"You are not" she said "but you will die if they won't find you soon"

"What the hell I'm supposed to do about it" hissed Ryan

"To hold on" said the woman with a simple tone like if she was giving him road directions

"And let's just pretend for one crazy moment that this isn't a nightmare and it's actually happening, if I'm not dead then why am I walking around here like a ghost" said Ryan still hoping to open his eyes in his bed and to find out that everything was a really bad dream

"Your soul left your body" said the woman calmly "because your body is in shock and too weak"

"This is not happening, this is not happening" repeated Ryan nervously

"As soon as you realize that this is happening, you'll be able to help yourself" said the woman

"How?"

"By fighting, by staying alive enough time for them to find you"

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" asked Ryan

"Because I know you're a good person and I also care about people who care about you"

"Who?"

"Good luck Ryan" she said and disappeared

"Hey" called Ryan but she was gone

"This is crazy" mumbled Ryan "maybe I should play along" he said to himself "because if I'm dead there's nothing I can do about it, and if I'm dreaming them I'll wake up sooner or later but if she's right, whoever she is…"

"So let me get this strait" he heard Frank's voice "someone sabotages his car to make his stop in the middle of the road to kidnap him?"

"So we agree that this is kidnapping?" asked Eric with hope in his voice, Natalia who was standing next to him nodded with her head

"If this was just murder they would've left the body here" said Horatio

"The were arrogant enough to leave everything behind except him" said Calleigh, her voice also hoping she was right "if they killed him… they'd left his body here"

"Because they planned to hurt me really bad before, that's why they hadn't killed me on the spot" sighed Ryan

"H' what are you thinking about?" asked Eric when he saw that the lieutenant wasn't with them

"Déjà vu" mumbled Horatio

"Thank you!" called Ryan "someone's starting to get it, you're the only one that knows what happened H'!"

"Excuse me?" asked Eric

"I'll explain later" said Horatio

"Just tell them" said Ryan to Horatio who didn't hear him

"Hey guys" said Natalia "Walter found where Ryan's been living"

"Oh no" said Ryan nervously "please don't go there"

"I think I should go there" said Natalia

"Damn it" said Ryan knowing he cant stop her from going there "or maybe it's for the best" he mumbled "or… what the hell?" he asked when suddenly felt pain going threw his body he looked at himself and he saw that he was covered in dirt "oh n-n-no" he coughed he touched his throat and he saw blood on his hands "sons of b-b-bitches, what have they done to m-m-me"

He closed his eyes when he opened them everything was a blur, what he saw was a mix of green and brown and he could swear that he heard water running near him, he closed his eyes again and opened them but this time they weren't in the middle of the road anymore

He was standing in the middle of the motel room that he was living in; judging by the sky outside it was evening

"I don't want to hear it" called Natalia coming out of the bathroom

"Nat…" tried Walter

"No Walter we can't stop searching just because the day is over" said Natalia, she was on the verge of tears

"What to expect us to find in the dark Nat?" tried to reason her Walter "you know H' is right if we want to find him we need to search him properly"

Natalia sighed deeply and sat on the edge of his bed

Ryan sat next to her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder even though he knew she couldn't feel him "he's right Talia, you're tired, you need to rest"

Walter wrapped his arm around her shoulders sitting on other side of the bed "we'll find him Nat… I promise"

"I guess you're right… I just… why he was living here?"

"You don't want to know" sighed Ryan "you didn't find the letters?"

"He's got the same eyes as Wolfe" said Walter pointing at the Colloquial Siberian cat that was looking at them

Ryan and Natalia both laughed together "you're really something Walter" said Ryan

"I guess you're right, he likes cats more then dogs" smiled Natalia

"Let's go" said Walter "we'll come back first thing in the morning"

"You go I'll feed him" she said pointing at the cat "and then I'll go its ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Be strong Nat" he said and left the motel room

When she heard Walter drive off she got off the bed took off her shows and jacket

"Natalia you can't stay in this hole in the wall go home" said Ryan but she didn't hear him she laid under the covers and brought the cat close to her

Ryan nodded his head "Natalia" he joined her on the bad facing her he saw the tears that started to roll

"Don't cry for me" he whispered "Talia…"

"Ryan… where are you?" she asked

"Somewhere between life and death I guess" said Ryan

"I feel like if you somewhere near" she whispered "why? Who hurt you, please just… be ok"

"I'm trying Talia… but I don't know how" he whispered he moved his hand over her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, her arm and finally he placed his hand on hers, she closed her eyes

"I feel as if you were right here" she whispered

"I'm here with you" he said closing his eyes "even when you're crying you still the most beautiful woman that exists on this planet, I love you"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Is this really happening to him or is he loosing it? Maybe it's just a very bad dream? **

**And I think it's easy to guess who the woman that Ryan saw was**

**R&R**


	5. Day 2 Part 1

**This story got some really nice reviews ;) I love all of them!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Day 2 Part 1**

Ryan opened his eyes slowly he saw that he was in his motel room, Natalia wasn't there anymore, for a moment he was happy

_Its morning, I dreamed…it was just a nightmare_

But when he heard Natalia's voice from the bathroom he sighed

_It's real_

He got up and saw Natalia looking in the bathroom's mirror fixing her hair with the same depressed look from last night

"You know it'll be not a very nice thing to say but…with this sadness in your eyes you're so beautiful Nat…"

She looked in the mirror then turn around and sighed

"I'm becoming insane" she said to the cat that was sitting on the floor and looking at her "I feel like your owner is behind me, I'm loosing it cat"

The cat turn his look from her to Ryan "meauh"

"You can see me?" asked Ryan

"Meauh" said the cat still looking at Ryan

"You can see me buddy" said Ryan smiling "so it's true what they say about cats"

"Don't worry kitty I'll feed you" said Natalia "and then I'll have to leave you to go looking for your owner"

"If I'm not dead yet" sighed Ryan "that woman, whoever she is said that I'll know if I die…and I feel the same way I did yesterday so I guess I'm not dead…for now"

She left the bathroom and approached the small fridge that was in the corner of the room "it's not working" she said

"Like everything in my life" said Ryan, when he remembered what he pout in that fridge he jumped "Natalia please open it, please open it" he begged "the notes are there I can't believe I forgot about them!"

"I don't think there's any food there" she said and turn around "oh here it is" she said when she saw a bag of cat food near the fridge she spill some of it into the cat's bowl, the cat didn't respond he was still looking at Ryan

"No Natalia please you have to open it!" begged Ryan but she didn't respond "Natalia!"

Natalia froze, she turn around "I lost it" she whispered

"Natalia" he said "please"

"Meauh" said the cat looking to Ryan's direction

"I could swear that I heard Ryan calling my name. I have to get it together or else we'll never find him"

"No Natalia if you won't open the fridge you'll never fund me" he said desperately "you feel that I'm here, please"

The cat walked towards the fridge and started to scratch the door "meauh!"

"Good boy" said Ryan

"What is it kitty" asked Natalia "what you got there?" she opened the fridge's door

"That's it Nat" said Ryan

"What is it?" she asked pooling out an envelope

"Thank you g'd!" called Ryan in relief

She opened the envelope and pooled out a few notes "it's Russian"

"You have to take them to lab'

"I'll take those to the lab" said Natalia

"That's my girl" smiled Ryan

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Who's there?" jumped Natalia

"It's me Nat" said Walter from outside

"Wait" said Natalia she grabbed her things "goodbye kitty" she said to the cat and left the room, Ryan followed her outside

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I can ask you the same thing" said Walter

"I…" mumbled Natalia

"Give me a break Nat, I know you never left" he said

"How?" she asked surprised

"I know you Nat" said Walter with a small smile

Natalia sighed "it doesn't matter now, I found something"

"What?"

"This" she said and handed him the envelope "he was hiding it in his broken fridge, I bet it has something to do to whatever is going on"

"Oh it has a lot to do with it" said Ryan "my life is depended on you figuring it out, again if I'm not dead yet"

"It's not in English" said Walter looking at the notes

"It's in Russian" said Natalia

"Why would Wolfe keep notes in Russian?" asked Walter

"When we'll know what's written maybe that'll be the answer" said Natalia "I just hope that it has nothing to do with what happened to years ago"

Ryan released a bitter laugh "it has everything to do with it"

"Which is?"

"He doesn't know" said Ryan

"I forgot you don't know" sighed Natalia

"Don't know what?" asked Walter confused

"I'll tell you on the way" she said "let's go"

Ryan decided to follow them, hoping today this madness will end

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I need you to tell me what it is" said Natalia throwing the envelope with the notes at the table in the lab in front of Eric's face

"Excuse me?" said Eric opening the envelope and reading the notes

"Miss Boa Vista where did you get it from?" asked Horatio

"Ryan's Motel room, he was hiding it" said Natalia "I don't know why he'd hide them instead of bringing them to us"

"What doest it say?" asked Calleigh

"Its threats" said Eric "which is weird, I mean if I'd received Russian threats it would've made sense but why him from all of us?"

"You'd be surprised Eric" said Ryan watching everything from the corner of the lab

Horatio sighed something told him that he knew what it's all about

"What exactly do those threats say?" asked Walter

"Weirs things" said Eric "listen to this 'You thought that two years will make me forget' and another one 'you saved the boy but you can't save yourself' what boy? What the hell is this all about?"

"Something I tried to tell you along time ago Eric" said Ryan "I just wish you'd listened, and you to" he said looking at Calleigh

"H'?" asked Walter looking at his boss "you look like someone that understand this"

"Unfortunately Walter I think I do, I wish I was wrong but…"

"You're not wrong just tell them already" begged Ryan

"What is it H'? You got to tell us?" said Eric

"What happened to Ryan?" asked Natalia

"I don't know what happened to him but I think I know who's behind this" said Horatio "now listen to me carefully I'm about to tell you something that until now was known only to me Mr. Wolfe and apparently the one's who's behind this"

"Finally" sighed Ryan "tell them just tell them"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Horatio is about to tell them what happened last time Ryan was kidnapped**

**How everyone is going to react? Especially Eric**

**Oh and next chapter Ryan will find out that there's somebody in the lab that can see him and it's not Natalia, want to guess who that is?**

**R&R**

**Maria ;) **


	6. Day 2 Part 2

**Ohhhhh I can't believe it! I haven't updated this story in two weeks! So sorry for the extremely long delay!**

**And thank you for the reviews!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Day 2 Part 2**

Silence….

Horatio told them everything that happened from the beginning, from the moment that Ryan stopped his car in the middle of the road until the moment Eric threw him out of the lab with Calleigh by his side… actually this part was told by Eric himself

There was dead silence in the room

Ryan watched his friends absorb the news the all did it in their own way, Walter was in shock… Eric looked down at the floor it was hard to understand what he was feeling at the moment… Calleigh looked aside, she looked sad and strangle helpless, it was like she gave up on something Ryan just hoped it wasn't him, and Natalia….. She was angry…. Furious and she looked at Eric

Ryan knew her too well he knew what was about to happen

"I know that this is confusing but… this is not the time to be confused" said Horatio looking at his team

"H' is right" said Walter "what now? I mean those threats"

"The Russians… they're looking for revenge… they always looking for revenge" mumbled Eric still looking at the floor

"They found it already" said Ryan "now you need to find me"

"So they took Ryan" said Natalia with a broken voice "they…"

"Went to jail because of him" completed Eric "they feel like he betrayed him or something…"

"That's why he left his house" said Walter

"He was afraid that they'll… do what they eventually did and we… didn't knew what's going on" said Calleigh she was still looking aside, her voice was fool of guilt

"He didn't want us to know what's going on" said Eric

"Give me a break Eric" said Ryan anger from two years ago starting to wake up again "last time I tried to tell you, you didn't exactly listen, and it wasn't just you… Calleigh was with you" after he said that he noticed Calleigh's eyes got filled with tears, she tried her best to hide it… but he could see that she was about to break down in any moment

Natalia looked to Eric's direction with eyes filled with pain and anger

"Nat please don't do this now" said Ryan, she was close to explosion "now is not the time"

But she couldn't hear him so she made one step towards Eric and fired "I wonder why he didn't want YOU to know! Maybe because last time he tried to tell you what happened you threw him out of the lab! Like of the lab belongs to your mother!"

"Excuse me? Its not like he shared anything with you" snapped Eric, deep inside he agreed with her but instead of admitting his guilt he switched to defense mode

"Listen you…" started Natalia

"Yeah what?" said Eric

"Guys stop it please!" begged Ryan but nobody could hear him "just find me! What's done is done!"

"Stop it" said Calleigh with a pleading tone "that's not what Ryan…"

"Oh really" snapped Natalia "where is he? So you know so well what he wants?"

Calleigh had a very strange look on her face "if he was here…"

"Give me a break" said Natalia, her anger was out of control

"Nat stop" said Ryan

"He's standing here playing g'd, noticing everybody's mistakes except his own! And you just liked him even worse!"

"Guys…" mumbled Walter "stop…"

"Natalia please…" said Ryan again

"And then you're trying to tell me what Ryan would want?"

"Natalia!" yelled Ryan

Natalia froze "ok" she said "maybe you right about the fact that he doesn't want that but you…" Natalia was about to start again when she noticed that Horatio was looking at her

Ryan made a step towards her and placed one hand on her shoulder "calm down Natalia, I hate to see you so upset especially because of me"

Natalia sighed she couldn't see or hear Ryan she didn't KNEW he was there, she felt like some guardian angel came to help her deal, after a few seconds of silence she asked with a more calm voice "what now?" the question was directed to Horatio

"Now we're going to jail" answered Horatio

Eric looked at him "jail?"

"To talk to the ones I arrested back then" explained Horatio

"I'll go with you H'" said Walter quickly

"I'll come too" said Natalia "if I'll stay here…" she looked at Eric then took a deep breath and left the lab

Walter looked at Eric then at Calleigh sighed and followed her

"You know what to do" said Horatio to Calleigh and Eric who now stood silently

When Horatio followed Natalia and Walter Ryan wanted to follow them too but he stopped, the look on Calleigh's face made him want to stay, he didn't liked the fact that she acted like she was in grieve like if Ryan was already dead and he didn't liked that fact at all

"Thanks for the support" hissed Eric

"Support?" said Calleigh quietly "what support Eric she was right"

"Yes of cores she was right it's easy for you to say when she trashed me" said Eric "it's easy like this right"

"Eric what's your problem" said Ryan "leave her alone"

"What are you talking about Eric?" asked Calleigh with the same quiet tone, she wasn't angry; she didn't defend herself she was just sad and confused

"Like with Ryan I always the one who talks you just stand there and nods and when it all explodes I'm the bad guy" said Eric determined to take his anger out on her

"Eric stop it" said Ryan "what's done is done"

"If you say so" mumbled Calleigh

"And what the hell is wrong with you? You acting like if there's a ghost in the room"

Calleigh looked to Ryan direction then said "leave me alone I can't look at you"

Ryan froze, she wasn't talking to Eric… she was talking to him!

"You can see me?" asked Ryan "you can, cant you"

"Leave me alone" said Calleigh with tears in her eyes and before Eric had a chance to say anything she left the lab mumbling "leave me alone…"

* * *

**So… Calleigh can see Ryan but she doesn't want to admit that why?**

**I know that's not one of my best updates but I promised next will be better**

**R&R:) i love all the reviews!  
**


	7. Day 2 Part 3

**I'm so sorry for the delay the work never stops!**

**This chapter is all based on Ryan and Calleigh's conversation**

**And don't stop the reviews I loooove all of them**

**

* * *

**

**Day 2 Part 3**

Calleigh was sitting in the locker room her head was resting in between her shaking hands her eye closed

"Please go away" she whispered, she was afraid to open her eyes and see him "you my best friend and you're like my brother and that's the reason why I can't handle this"

"I'm sorry" she said to her friend's spirit "I know that's a big part of this is my fault I'm sorry I refused to see what you're going through now and then"

_Flashback_

_"Well hallow to Ryan Wolfe nice of you to show up" said Calleigh sarcastically when Ryan showed up in the lab one hour late wearing extremely nervous face expression "what's wrong?" she added when he didn't answered her_

_"Nothing is wrong; my I slept late that's all alright?" _

_"Are ok Ry you look…" she started but he cut her off_

_"What? I look like what?"_

_"Nervous and pissed off" competed Calleigh with a raised eyebrow "what's going on?"_

_"Don't worry" he answered shortly_

_"Well I'm worried what's going with you are you…"_

_"Gambling?" he cut her off again "stealing evidence? Well there's no need for you to worry I don't do any of this so relax"_

_"Ryan you need to relax, I never said any of this you did" she said looking at him carefully, he started to scare her_

_He looked at her "you're incapable to think anything else about me…you and Delko" _

_Now he really scared her, she saw anger in his eyes, he was angry at her and at Eric apparently but why? And Eric wasn't even there at the moment?_

_"What Eric has to do with this Ryan he's not even here? What are you so angry about?" she made one step to his direction but he stepped back_

_"It's too late for that" slowly walking backwards and out of the lab "it doesn't matter anymore"_

_"Ryan" she said slowly "tell me what's going on, you can talk to me" she called after him but he didn't turn around_

_She spent an hour searching him around the building but she didn't find him later he showed up acting like nothing happened, she had no idea where he went she tried to talk to him again but it was useless, she spent a lot of time trying to figure out what happened to him but she didn't find an answer until today_

_End Flashback _

He wasn't angry at her and Eric he was disappointed from them and hurt, and he was crying for help but she refused to see this…and now

"Cal…" she heard a familiar voice and shuddered

"Go away…" she whispered "please…" she begged "I can't handle this I just cant…"

"Calleigh please… it's not fair nobody can see me and you can… and you're not saying anything why?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him 'because by acknowledging the fact that I can see you I'll have to deal with the fact that you are…" she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"What?" he asked her

"Dead, you are dead" she said

"Calleigh I'm not dead" he said sitting next to her

"If I can see you that mean that you're dead" she said looking at him sadly like if he was in some kind of denial

"I don't knows why you can see me but I'm telling you I'm not dead" he said determinately

"How do you know that?"

"I just do" he said "Calleigh please you have to believe me I'm not dead!"

She looked at him with eyes foul of hope "then what happened to you?"

"I don't really know" he sighed "I was driving and… I stopped because I was out of gas… I stopped where you found my car a guy stop by asking me if I need help the moment I turn around everything turned black"

Calleigh listened with concentration "well I guess you know that your car was tempered with and that they followed you but I want to know… what happened before that"

Ryan sighed again he knew exactly what she meant "a couple of weeks ago I started to receive threats about what happened two years ago and I… lost it… I became paranoid I knew I pissed them off because I told Horatio about what's going on back then and I got scared I left my home for some hole in the wall motel that you saw already and… that's about it"

Calleigh tried to touch his arm it wasn't the same but she still felt him or maybe it was psychological

"I'm sorry" she said "I know it's our fault that you didn't tell us anything, we treated you like crap"

"Look like I said in the lab and now I know you heard me what's done is done" said Ryan

Calleigh shook her head "it's not an excuse we did a good job accusing you and throwing you out of the lab like we own it but we never bothered to ask when your actions is coming from, we did the same thing with your gambling, this is not how friends act… Natalia was right about what she said about us and you were right about being angry at us"

"Natalia just worried" he sighed sadly thinking about her "and I'm not that angry I was maybe because when I was kidnapped nobody knew about it unlike…"

"When I got kidnapped" sighed Calleigh "everyone came to my recue but there was nobody there to help you"

"But I realized that it wasn't you fault and now I just want you to find me"

"Where are you?" she asked

He released a bitter laugh "if I knew don't you think I would've told you by now? I know they dragged me away and drugged me, I know they beat me up and I'm pretty sure that there was a knife involved, I know that they held me in some warehouse for a while, most of the time they spoke Russian one of them I even remember he was one of my kidnappers, and then they dumped me to…"

"Die…"

"But I'm not dead yet" h said again determinately "I might be dying but I'm not dead yet, and even if I die before you'll find me I don't want my body to lay g'd knows where"

"We'll find you" she promised "you don't remember anything from the place where they…"

"Dumped me? I don't know… trees I guess and I'm kind of sure that I heard water"

"Ok, that helps I'll try to work with that and Ryan that day…" she hesitated

"What day?" he asked

"When you came to the lab late and almost took my head off"

"Oh that sorry…" he smiled "it wasn't just me being angry at you and the thing with the Russians… I also did something stupid"

"What?"

"Well I got drunk in a bar the night before met Natalia, kissed her, told her that I love her and spent the rest of the time avoiding her every time she tried to talk to me about it it lasted until now… close your mouth Cal"

"And I thought that seeing a ghost is the craziest thing" said Calleigh "did you meat that? When you told her because I know you did"

"Of cores but it wasn't exactly a good time for it for me and how I feel about her?"

"Ryan just because I'm not talking to you about this doesn't mean I can't see how you look at her"

He sighed "well it's too late for that anyway"

"It's never too late…"

"Too late for what? And who are you talking to?" came a voice behind them they both turned around and saw Eric looking at Calleigh surprised "well who are you talking to?"

* * *

**It was one scene that got stretched I know, I got carried away but next chapter I'll be back on track with RaiN and searching for Ryan**

**There's a good episode coming up…**

**R&R **


	8. Day 2 Part 4

**I've done it so many times and I'm doing it again, apologizing for the delay… sorry!**

**This time this chapter will have less Ryan**

**

* * *

****Day 2 Part 4**

"I…" mumbled Calleigh "I just thinking out loud that's all"

"About?"

"That's got to be a rhetorical question" said Ryan

"What I'm thinking about? Seriously? That's a rhetorical question right?" she hissed

Ryan smiled "you're going to repeat everything I say?"

Calleigh tried not to respond, Eric looked at her "you want to sit here all day?"

"Because it's so nice bring around you" she hissed again

Eric sighed "I thought about it and Natalia was right about everything she said about me…"

"Eric come on its not important now" called Ryan desperately forgetting that Calleigh was the only one that could hear him "what's done is done!"

Obviously Eric couldn't hear him so he continued "and what I said about you I'm sorry I…"

"You were right about what you said about me" she stated

"Calleigh please not you!" begged Ryan

"Let me finish!" she said

"I'm not cutting you off" said Eric confused

"I…" she was about to say 'I'm not talking to you' but she stopped "it's not what you said it's how you said that but all of this doesn't matter what matters it we need to find him"

"I know" sighed Eric

"It doesn't matter who's the guilty one it's not about us it's about our friend" she continued

Ryan sent her a grateful look

"I agree" said Eric

"What done is done and I believe that this what Ryan would said if…" she looked at her friend who was only visible to her "he'd say that"

Ryan smiled sadly

"Alright then, but do you have an idea what we should do next I haven't heard from H' yet so… I don't know if we have a lead to follow"

"We need something" mumbled Calleigh looking at Ryan

_Give me something please!_

"You need to come back to the crime scene" said Ryan to her "where they took me"

Calleigh turned to Eric "we need to go back to the road where they kidnapped him"

"You think we missed something there?" asked Eric

Calleigh looked at Ryan who nodded with his head and said "yes"

"Why do you think that?" asked Eric curious

Calleigh looked at Ryan again Eric was just confused

"I don't remember what happened there" said Ryan "but I know I left something behind I know I left a trail I'm sure of it you have to go back there"

"I believe that he left something behind" said Calleigh

"Who the kidnapper?" asked Eric still confused

"No, Ryan he I think that he left us a trail I'm sure of it"

Eric looked a bit skeptical "I don't know Cal; I mean we've searched the entire area"

Calleigh sighed "come on Eric"

"Just tell him to trust you" said Ryan "he'll come with you"

"Can you just trust me?" she asked looking at Eric "please"

"Alright" said Eric "especially because I don't have any better idea, but we'll have to go fast because the day is almost over"

"Ok then let's go" said Calleigh and looked at Ryan

"Don't worry" said Ryan "I'm coming with you"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia got up from her seat in and started walking nervously in the room

She Horatio and Walter were waiting for the guards to bring the only man from the ones that were arrested two years ago that was still in jail his name was Sergey Lazargevski

Natalia started to walk faster her hands were shaking badly, Horatio watched his CSI carefully he was concerned about her and her ability to control herself in front of the person that might be partly responsible for what happened to Ryan and he started to question his decision of letting her join him, last thing he wanted is in an addition to a missing CSI have fired CSI he just hoped that she could keep it together

The guards brought in the very calm Sergey he set in his chair putting his cuffed hands on the table

"What an honor" he said sarcastically with a light Russian accent "it's been a long time since I had a visitor in this beautiful place what can do for Horatio Caine and his two followers"

"Where are all of your friends Sergey?" asked Horatio carefully watching Natalia from the corner of his eye

"I don't have friends" said Sergey "any other questions"

"You weren't the only one that I pout in here two years ago your two friends that came with you Alexander Mayakovski and Michael Danilov they disappeared" said Horatio looking into the Russian's cold eyes "you came as a team and now your friends disappeared over night and left you in this lovely place to spend the rest of your life"

"Yes it sounds depressing when you pout it that way" said Sergey "but what can I do we weren't seeing eye to eye since we moved in here… allow me to correct that since you and your other follower pout us here"

Horatio felt like they started to make a progress

_He mentioned Ryan before I did that's good_

He was still watching Natalia her hands started to shake more and she looked at Sergey with dangerous fire in her eyes

"So why didn't you make the great escape?" asked Walter "I mean on one hand a promising break out, on the other hand a lifetime in jail I can see why it was a hard decision to make"

"It wasn't my time" stated Sergey calmly "that's what you came here to ask me?"

"No" said Horatio "that was just small talk, look I'm not going to waist my time, I don't care how they got out I'll find it out when I'll get them I want to know…" he said approaching Sergey "is where my CSI is?"

"Which one?" asked Sergey

"Cut the crap!" called Natalia "where is he?"

"Natalia take one step back!" said Horatio with a warning tone, she took a deep breath and made one step back crossing her arms Walter stepped next to her just in case she'll do something stupid

_That one better choose his words, BV doesn't look like someone you want to mess with right now_

"Isn't it your job to babysit your kids how should I know?" said Sergey he was talking to Horatio but he was watching Natalia, it was like if he wanted her to attack

Horatio smiled "I never said that my missing CSI was 'he' and not 'she' which means you know what I'm talking about"

Sergey didn't answer

"Where's your lawyer?" asked Walter

Sergey smiled "I'm here for life how much do you think I have to loose?"

"Exactly" said Horatio "Alexander and Michael run out of this place and left you behind"

"They're looking for revenge and I find it boring" said Sergey moving in his seat "I rather sit here then go chase some cop"

"So you admit that they took him!" stated Natalia trying to make another step to Sergey's direction but was blocked by Walter

"Easy Nat" he said

"No he knows where he is!"

"But that's not the way" he took her aside and whispered "H' will take you off the case and you know it"

Horatio decided to move forward before something bad will happen "they left you to rot here and you have nothing to loose but you have something to win, if you help us I might help you, and maybe you'll spend in jail less then… your entire life"

"For how long?" asked Sergey

"For how long what?" didn't understood Walter

"For how long he's been missing?... your CSI"

"Two days" said Horatio

"Then I can't help you even if I wanted to" said Sergey "he's probably already dead somewhere so only if you want me to help you find a b…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Natalia jumped at him punching and kicking

"Son of a b… where is he! What did you do to him!" she didn't care about what will happen to her because of her actions she just wanted to hurt the person that was a part of hurting Ryan the anger and the fear of loosing him were boiling up inside of her and she was blind to everything around her

It took both Walter and Horatio to pool her away, Walter was glad that was busy with Natalia otherwise he would've hit the creep himself

Sergey were just lying there on the floor bleeding he didn't try to pool Natalia off it was liked if he wanted this

"Walter stay here" ordered Horatio holding Natalia by her arm then he told her "you coming with me outside now!" when they both stepped outside

He looked at his CSI, she was angry hurt and mostly worried, he didn't enjoy this but he had no other choice "Natalia you're not leaving me with much choice…"

"Just say it" said Natalia coldly "Natalia you are off this case, say it"

He sighed "Natalia you are off this case"

**

* * *

****Natalia pushed it a little but who can blame her?**

**I know that this chapter was a little lack of Ryan and RaiN**

**But more is coming…**

**Please don't stop the reviews**


	9. Day 2 Part 5

**I once again have to apologize that it's taking me so long to update but I got a long chapter for you over here, the longest one I ever wrote**

**The end of the chapter is a bit sad**

**I had a birthday I'm 21 now, and I feel old, is that stupid?**

**

* * *

****Day 2 Part 5**

"Natalia" said Horatio when while she was taking her stuff out of her locker "you left me no other choice"

"Of cores not" hissed Natalia "you never practice what you preach"

"Natalia" said Horatio

"No! As long as suspect concerns you do whatever you want but we're not allowed right?" said Natalia, deep inside she knew that it wasn't the smartest thing but she was angry and she lost control

"You need to know how to pick your battles Natalia" said Horatio carefully "I do things but I choose the right moments to do that this wasn't one of them"

"Ryan isn't just a battle! He's… he's one of yours and he's not Eric but he deserves for you to break some rules for him he always did everything you asked him to"

"Natalia…"

But Natalia became unreasonable from anger all she heard was ringing and she forgot who she was talking to

"You take such risks for strangers but… you know what it's pointless"

"I know how worried you are about Ryan and that you're upset so I'm going to let that one go" said Horatio his look was sympathetic but his tone was harsh and serious "but you better get yourself together and start to control yourself or else you'll have to take a break from all of this"

Natalia didn't answer "how needs you" she mumbled after Horatio left

"Nat?" asked Walter who walked in after Horatio left "BV?"

"What do you want Walter?" she snapped

"Hey I'm not the enemy here remember? I want to find Ryan too you know?"

"I know that Walter I'm not angry at you" she said

"You can't talk to H' like that Nat, it's not fair to him" said Walter hoping to reason his friend but it only made her more angry

"He's the one that's not being fair Walter" she snapped "he's acting all calm like he doesn't care"

"Nat you know that's not true H' has he's own way of doing things but it always works"

"Really?" said Natalia with a tone mixed with anger and sarcasm "do you know how many people died on his watch? Have you heard of Tim Speedle? And our friend Jesse?"

Walter looked shocked it took him a minute to figure out what to say "Natalia you don't really mean what you say, you just really, really upset"

Natalia looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes "I don't know what I'm Walter I just know that I can't sit while he is…"

"Nat" he said softly "H' will never let Ryan die he'll find him no matter what, we'll find him no matter what, everything will be alright"

"G'd Walter you have no idea how much I want to believe in what you say" she said looking at him with eyes filled with pain "but I can't stand here and wait for Horatio to bring another miracle, I'll find Ryan one way or another" she said and walked out of the locker room as fast she could

It took Walter a moment to understand what she said and then he run after her "Natalia you're off this case remember? You can't look for him! And what did you meant when you said one way or another? Natalia!"

But Natalia already disappeared from his sight, Walter grabbed his head

_I got to talk to Calleigh about this before Natalia will be in trouble too_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Calleigh?" asked Eric watching her looking at some unknown direction as if somebody was standing there

"Wait" she said looking at someone that only she could see "Ryan?" she whispered

"I'm trying to remember" he said closing his eyes they were standing in the exact spot that Ryan was hit on the head with

Eric just stood a few feet away and watched Calleigh confused

"I remember that I was dragged away but not in the same direction that this guy came from" said Ryan

Calleigh moved so she was standing with her back to Eric "but that doesn't make sense, Ryan you said that this guy was the only one that stopped"

"He did" said Ryan

"So if he's the one that attacked you then why did he dragged you away from his car?" asked Calleigh looking at her friend and wondering what Eric thinks about her right now but she didn't knew that Eric was miles away from there he was in his own world with his own thoughts

"Maybe somebody else stopped and I just don't remember it?" suggested Ryan "after all there were at least two people that I saw that were involved in all of these and I'm sure that at least one of them was one of the three that we arrested three years ago…" suddenly he stopped

"What? What is it Ryan?"

"He dragged me all the way to the trees and then waited for the other one to show up" said Ryan

"Are you sure Ryan?"

"Yes I'm sure I remember now and I'm sure that I dropped something there"

"What?"

"I don't remember but Calleigh you have to go over there" said Ryan

"Alright but I need to walk normally otherwise he'll send me to a mental institution" said Calleigh pointing back at Eric

"I don't think he's watching you" said Ryan looking at his friend "he's in some place far away from us"

"If you say so" said Calleigh and sighed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few minutes Eric stopped seeing Calleigh and her weird behavior his own thoughts took over him

_Am I that self absorbed? How could I not notice that he was falling apart in front of me?_

Over the years Eric realized that his family was the lab, the people in it and he didn't always knew to appreciate it, the habit to take his frustration on the people near him and he didn't notice how he choose Ryan as a target for it, over the years they both got over their anger and made a silent agreement to let the past be the past or how Ryan always loved to say "what's done is done"

Eric never thought that he's that kind of person, the one judges people without giving them a chance to explain especially not his friends

_Natalia was right, the fault is ours, what happened to Ryan could've been prevented, only a blind person couldn't see the fact that he was in trouble, the warning signs were there…_

_Flashback_

_It was another day for Eric, another shift, another morning, he stepped into the elevator in the same moment that Ryan did_

_"Morning" he said hearing no response he asked "are you alright Wolfe?" _

_"Yes" mumbled Ryan "perfect"_

_"It looks like that" said Eric sarcastically_

_"Just leave me alone"_

_"What's with you? The day just started isn't it too early for you to be so bitter Wolfie?" _

_"Call me like that again and I…" started Ryan_

_"Alright, alright, relax Ryan what wrong with you? Maybe that's a bad choice of words but I'm just joking" said Eric looking carefully at his angry friend_

_"Maybe it's funny for you" hissed Ryan _

_"Come on" said Eric _

_"No Eric I thank you for the telescope it means a lot to me but did you had to tell the entire world about it?"_

_Eric shrugged "Natalia and Walter are hardly the entire world they asked me what the telescope is for and I figured that if you don't mind telling me then you wouldn't mind telling Natalia because you tell her everything" after a moment of silence he added "I'm sorry I wasn't bullied when I was a kid and I admit sometimes I was a bully, I never said I was a perfect kid and besides I never hurt anybody, did I just got carried away?"_

_"Maybe" mumbled Ryan noticing that they reached their floor ten minutes ago and now they just standing inside of a closed elevator "look I'm sorry it's got nothing to do with you I'm just having a bad day"_

_Eric raised an eyebrow "bad day? The day just started how can have a bad day already?"_

_"For someone who went to sleep maybe the day just started but for me yesterday is today" said Ryan and stepped out of the elevator _

_"But that doesn't make any sense, hey Wolfe?" but Ryan was gone _

_Ryan ignored him for the rest of the day and Eric forgot about his friend's weird outburst until now_

_End Flashback_

He didn't had to let him go like this he could've ask more questions, push a little harder maybe who know… Ryan would've told the truth and…

"Delko are you listening to me or what?"

Eric snapped out of his thoughts remembering where he's he turned his head to the person that was talking to him

"Walter what are doing here?" he asked surprised "where did you come from"

"I came to tell you something important what were you dreaming about Delko?" said Walter

"And what Calleigh's doing by the trees"

"I… don't know" mumbled Eric "I started to think and I lost her and I lost her… where is Natalia wasn't she with you?"

"That's what I cam to talk to you about… what exactly is she doing over there?"

"I don't know" said Eric "I thin she found something… she's kind of acting weird"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you even know what I'm supposed to be looking for?" asked Calleigh "I mean there isn't much here there's a cigarette lighter I'll take that maybe it belongs to one of the people that took you and there's also a necklace a pendant actually…"

"Show me" asked Ryan "please"

Calleigh showed him the necklace she was holding it was an angel… Ryan smiled a sad smile

"That was with me" he said looking

"Really?" Calleigh was surprised "it's yours?"

"Natalia gave me this" he sighed the thought of her made him feel good and bad all in the same time, good because she always made him feel good and bad because he never knew if he'll be able to talk to her again "she gave me this for luck"

"I see" smiled Calleigh "well who knows maybe this will save you, I'll take this to the lab and…"

"What?" he asked but Calleigh didn't even looked at him "what are you doing here Walter?" she asked

"I came to tell you something important"

"Something about Ryan? Did that guy told you anything?" asked Calleigh

"No, he practically admitted that his other two friends run away without him and that they were desperate for revenge on Wolfe but other then that he wont cooperate" said Walter "H' it trying to find a way to make him talk"

"Oh no he'll never talk" said Ryan desperately "the Russians never talk damn it!"

Obviously Eric agreed with him because he said "I don't know if we can count on that the Russians rather die then cooperate with us"

"Well we always know that Horatio has his own way of getting information out of suspects" said Ryan, Calleigh looked at him

"And the fact that Natalia attacked the suspect doesn't help either" Walter dropped the bomb

"What? How… why would she do that?" asked Eric in shock

"Oh no! No! No! Nat why would you do something like that?" Ryan grabbed his head

Calleigh just sighed deeply

"Horatio got her off the case and she was horribly rude to him and then she stormed out of the building saying stuff that I didn't like, that she's going to find him on her own"

"If she's going to get hurt I rather die" said Ryan

"Do you know where she's now?" asked Calleigh

"I called her she said that she went to clear her head" said Walter "I have no idea where she is"

"I know where she is" said Ryan looking at Calleigh "I believe that I know where she is, Calleigh we have to go and find her before she'll get in trouble"

Calleigh sighed and repeated Ryan's words "I know where she's I'll go find her before she'll get herself in trouble, take what I found to the lab please and search for prints, DNA, whatever you can find" she handed Eric the evidence she collected and walked to her car with Ryan following her "how do you know where she is?" she whispered

"There's a place that she showed me a few months ago, it's nothing special, she just goes there to relax"

"Ok, let's go find her"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia closed her after a moment she opened them again

No, it's not a nightmare it's real

A lot of things have happened since the day she started to work here, her friendship with Ryan went through so much, friendship isn't really a complicated relationship but when you fall in love with your best friend the it becomes complicated

When Ryan got fired she did her best to help him get his job back, she missed him badly but she knew that he was alright

But now only the thought of him laying somewhere… hurt and not being able to help him, the thoughts killed her

"Nat…" she heard a soft whisper behind her and saw Calleigh's face

"How did you knew to find me here?" she asked surprised

"I got a hind from a friend" smiled Calleigh "nice park"

"Yes there's something relaxing about it" said Natalia, _Ryan is the only one who knew about this place how did she find me here?_

"Nat I'm worried about you" said Calleigh sitting next to her

"Don't worry about me" said Natalia quietly "worry about Ryan"

Sitting by her other side Ryan sighed "Oh Nat…"

"Nat are you alright?" asked Calleigh when she saw Natalia's confused expression

Natalia looked to Ryan's direction "I just felt something weird… never mind"

Calleigh smiled, _she feels him_

"Anyway Calleigh you need to focus on finding Ryan and don't worry about me" said Natalia

"Nat I'm not worth it" whispered Ryan

"I'm not going anywhere until you promise me that you won't get in trouble because if we'll find Ryan and he'll find out that you got yourself hurt… it'll destroy him, so promise me that you'll be careful not for me not for yourself… for him"

Natalia looked at her with sad eyes filled with pain "I promise, I just feel… hopeless"

"Close your eyes" said Calleigh

"Why?"

"Just do it, trust me"

Natalia closed her eyes

"Now all you have to do is feel" said Calleigh

"Feel what?"

"Whatever you can" said Calleigh and got up giving Ryan a look that said _Let her know that you're here_, she left silently fighting her tears and cursing the gift that g'd gave her

Ryan looked at Natalia "you're so beautiful Talia, you have no idea how amazing you are" he hand caressed her cheek a single tear rolled down her face followed by another one, he wished he could wipe the tears away but he couldn't

"I don't get it" whispered Natalia "I feel like you're here, it feels so good"

"I'm here" he said "and I will always be here even if I will die I'll never leave you" he rested his head on her shoulder, he wanted to enjoy her beauty as much as he could because even if he wanted to believe that they'll find him alive, there was a possibility that he wont make it and he wanted to enjoy every last moment with her even if she couldn't see him

* * *

**Wow did I just write all of that?**

**There's only about four chapters left one more day for Ryan**

**I love the reviews for this story, don't stop them :)**


	10. Day 3 Part 1

**This is the beginning of the last day; this story is making big steps towards the end**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Day 3 Part 1**

Ryan opened his eyes, again he was in his motel room and again next to him was Natalia he followed her last night to make sure she's alright, and then he watched her, she cried until she fall asleep and watched her heart broken, after she fall asleep he listened carefully to her breathing, he was relieved because he knew that even if he'll die at this moment he knew that she was alright, after a while his mind fell into some black hole

Was he asleep? Can he even sleep? He gave up on trying figuring out what was happening to him, he just wanted to be found

He got off bed and looked at her, the last thing he wanted to do is to leave her in the emotional state that she was in, but he had to see if they're making any progress on finding him, he wasn't dead yet but he can't lay somewhere forever, he was hurt he knew that… he wont stay alive for long

"I'll be back to check on you later I promise" he said looking at her and admiring her beauty "you look so beautiful when you asleep you know that?"

_The big question now is how am I going to get to the lab?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Horatio what are you asking me?" said Frank "you know what will happen if we'll get caught?"

They were standing outside of the police station; it was early in the morning Horatio looked at the sky, in his heart he was asking for help from somebody that he knew was watching him

"I also know that we're running out of time Frank, Ryan's time" said Horatio and looked at his old friend "deep inside you agreed to this"

"You're right" sighed Frank "there's nothing that I want to do more then to find the kid"

"Then let's do it Frank and worry about the consequence later after we bring him home" said Horatio "we both know if we follow the rules he'll never talk and another one of my boys will die"

_Tim… Jesse… this is got to stop!_

"Screw the rules" said Frank determinately "if he'll die because I was afraid to brake some rules I'll never forgive myself, let's do it"

"Very well" said Horatio "let's do it"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where's is H'?" asked Walter

"I told you already Walter he and Frank are working on Lazargevski again" said Calleigh they both had red eyes, they've been working all night, as much as they were allowed to

"The lighter defiantly belonged to Michael Danilov he's prints are all over it" said Walter frustrated "but it doesn't help us because we already know that he and Alexander Mayakovski took him"

"I know that Walter but maybe there was a third party in all of this" said Calleigh "and maybe we can find him, the necklace has only Ryan's prints and DNA on it"

"Cal?" asked Walter quietly

"What is it Walter?"

"Do you think he's still alive?" he asked nervously

Calleigh sighed; she hasn't seen Ryan all night since she left him with Natalia at the park and she was scared because it could mean that he was…

"Calleigh?" asked Walter again "what are you thinking about?"

"Ryan… look Walter I don't know if he's alive or not but…" she was about to say that she's hoping that Ryan is alive but then she saw Ryan himself

"But what Cal?"

"I believe that he's alive" said Calleigh almost smiling "I just have this filing"

"You always right Calleigh I hope you're right about this too" sighed Walter "have you heard from Eric?"

"No why won't you call him and see if he had any progress" suggested Calleigh jumping on the opportunity to stay alone so she'll be able to talk to Ryan

"Alright I'll do that" said Walter and left the lab, as soon as she was convinced that nobody's watching her she turned to Ryan

"Where were you damn it?" she hissed at him "you scared me I thought you were dead!"

"Keep it down Cal" said Ryan looking around "it'll be very bad for you if people will start thinking that you're talking to yourself"

"I don't give a damn Wolfe!"

"Shhhh already!" yelled Ryan "what's wrong with you? I was watching Natalia you've seen her yesterday she's broken and it's all because of me"

"Wild guess I think she loves you" said Calleigh "she'll be alright only when we'll find you"

"As much as I like the idea that she loves me, I'm not worth her pain" said Ryan, his look was sad

"Don't be an idiot Ryan, when the person that you love getting hurt of cores you'll be heart broken about him, I'm worried sick about you and she cant see you and know that you're alive and she loves you so stop talking nonsense"

Ryan sighed "if I won't make it…"

"Ryan I'm warning you!"

"No I'm serious Cal if I won't make it I want you to find a way to thanks everyone for everything they tried to do to find me and thank you too and…"

"Shut up!" ordered Calleigh "you're starting to piss me off, first of all you are not going to die…"

"But…" tried to protest Ryan

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up? If I was the one in trouble would you ask me to thank you?"

"No" mumbled Ryan

"Then this discussion is over" concluded Calleigh

"Alright fine" gave up Ryan and changed the subject "where's Delko?"

"He's driving in the same direction that your kidnapers drove when they took you, it's a long shot but it's something"

"That tells me that there isn't much progress" said Ryan and looked at her

"Horatio and Frank went to talk to that creep again" said Calleigh quietly

"I'm starting to think that this guy is my last chance" said Ryan

Calleigh sighed deeply; she wasn't sure what to say… he was right

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I didn't want to worry you but I didn't knew where else to come" said Natalia to the person sitting next to her "you are the only one who can understand what I'm going threw"

"Oh baby I don't know what to tell you" said Alexx as soon as Natalia showed up in the hospital, by the look on her face she could tell that something bad happened, her girl was devastated and now so was she "all I can do is pray, I wish that I could do something but I'm hopeless"

"Me to thanks to Horatio" said Natalia with anger

"Natalia don't be mad at him all he's trying to do is to protect you from the IA" said Alexx "if they'll find out what happened you'll be suspended for a very long time if not fired"

"Maybe you're right but I feel so…"

"Hopeless and you need someone to be angry at because the people that hurt Ryan are not reachable because if they were I would hurt them myself…" said Alexx, her hands were shaking from anger, it was the anger of a mother that someone dared to hurt her child

In the past three days she had a really bad feeling, like something bad happened to someone she cared about and now she knew why

"And there's also this feeling…" said Natalia "like…"

"Like what?"

"Like he's here somewhere" mumbled Natalia "its weird right?"

"No" smiled Alexx "I know it's not something that a doctor would say but I believe that when you really close to someone his spirit can reach out to you from miles away"

Natalia smiled "I hope that's true"

Alexx looked at her watch "I completely forgot I need to check on one of my patients"

"Go" said Natalia "really it's alright, I'll be fine here"

"Alright" said Alexx getting of the bench that they were sitting on "I'll be back soon"

A moment after Alexx left Natalia's phone rang hoping for some news about Ryan she answered it without checking who's calling

"Hallow?"

"How badly do you want to find him?" she heard a familiar voice

"Who is this?" she asked

"You forgot me already? We just met yesterday"

"Sergey? It's you son of a…"

"Hey, hey, relax I'm trying to help you here" said Sergey, he sounded a bit nervous

"Where's is Ryan?" she asked angrily "tell me!"

"I'll tell you in return for a favor" said Sergey

"What do you want?"

"Your boss is coming for me, I'm not an idiot I know what he want to do to me, tell him that it wont help him, all I need is one favor and I'll tell you where he is" after a moment he added "but I want to talk to you"

"Why?" asked Natalia

"Do you want to find him yes or no?" yelled Sergey "then tell your boss that I'm willing to talk but only to you" he said and closed the phone

Without thinking Natalia dialed Horatio's number

"Horatio? Listen to me, I'm sorry about what I said to you and I know that you pulled me off this case but its important so you need to listen to me… it's about Ryan…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**So Horatio and Frank were about to brake a lot of rules**

**What Sergey wants from Natalia and why he insists on meeting her and nobody else?**

**R&R :) **


	11. Day 3 Part 2

**Day 3 Part 2 **

No matter how hard you'll try not to make it look the way it is… it'll still have the same affect, prison is prison, the wall paint… it wont matter, prison is still prison

Prison wasn't a really nice place for a woman to visit, but the woman that was standing there right now didn't care, the reason that she came there for was bigger then any fear

She came to save someone that she loves and in order to do that there no place that Natalia Boa Vista won't go to and there nothing that she wont do

She heard a voice "Miss Boa Vista" she turned around and saw Horatio

"Horatio, I'm so s…."

"Don't" he stopped her "it's alright Natalia, let's just move on"

"Alright" agreed Natalia "what now?"

"Now you are going to talk to him the way he requested" said Horatio "are you sure you can handle this?" he asked carefully examining her

"I can handle anything that will help Ryan, don't worry about me Horatio" she smiled "I feel that we are getting closer to finding him, I really do"

"So am I Natalia" said Horatio smiling back "but remember…"

"Don't worry I've learned my lesson, I won't do anything that will jeopardize our chances on finding Ryan" she took a deep breath and started to make small steps towards the Sergey's cell

"Be careful Natalia" warned Horatio watching her stepping into the cell the last thing he wanted is to find one CSI and to loose another

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I thought you will never come to visit me" said Sergey when Natalia stepped into his cell

"You might have time to be fooling around but I don't" she stated coldly "tell me what do you need and why you need it for me?"

"Trust me I don't have time to be fooling around either" said Sergey looking a lot more serious

"Alright, then tell me"

"I want you to save someone for me, and in return I'll save someone for you" said Sergey

"Save who?"

"Someone I love"

"Will it kill you to be specific?"

"My wife and son" said Sergey

Natalia looked at him suspiciously "are you messing with me? You are divorced you thing that we don't know that"

"We did that so the cops and the mafia will leave her alone, to me she's still my wife" said Sergey, Natalia noticed a strange look in his eyes _sadness maybe? Concern?_ "I only started to work with Ivan because of them; I thought that after I'll do what he wants he'll leave me alone"

"You can't be that naïve"

"I used to be" said Sergey "believe it or not but I used to be"

"And now what? Why do they need saving and what it has to do with Ryan?" she asked coming back to the reason that she came here for _Ryan is running out of time_

"They escaped from here" said Sergey referring to his 'friends' "and left me to cover for them"

"Holding your family under a threat?" guessed Natalia

Sergey nodded "yes, believe it or not but I wanted to quit, to sit hear as long as I'm supposed to and maybe for good behavior I could be released sooner, but they all blind… they only have revenge in their eyes"

"Revenge on Ryan?" asked Natalia

"Not only Ryan, they had a big list your Ryan was just number one" said Sergey

"Wait you knew that they're planning to kidnap him? To hurt him?" she said with anger and made one step towards Sergey

He didn't stepped back "I don't know your 'Ryan', I know my family that's all I care about"

Natalia took a deep breath… _now is not the time you can kill him later _"what exactly do you want us to do?"

"Get my family out of here, as far as possible get them away from my 'friends's' sight and after I'll know that they safe I will tell you where he is"

"Where are they now?"

Sergey handed her a note "this is the address, they're being watched so…"

"We know how to do our job thank you" hissed Natalia

"I wouldn't come to you if I thought you don't"

"Now I feel so honored" said Natalia her tone fool of sarcasm, she was getting ready to leave but in the last second she stopped and turn around "why me?"

"What?"

"You specifically wanted to have this conversation with me, why?" she asked

He looked at her carefully before he answered "because I thought you'll understand"

"Understand what?"

"They way you attacked me and the look in your eyes it doesn't take a genius to see that this Ryan Wolfe is more then a coworker to you and possibly more then a good friend"

Natalia didn't answer _is it that obvious? Even this guy can see it?_

"I don't need you analyzing me, but even if it was true, what exactly you expect me to understand?"

"What it feels like to be willing to do anything in this world to protect someone you love" he said calmly waiting for her reaction

"Don't you dare to compare me to yourself" fired Natalia "Ryan and I are nothing like you, I will never hurt an innocent person in order to protect him… he'll never forgive me if I do" she said then repeated "we're not like you"

"And what do you care more about… him forgiving you or him being alive" when Natalia didn't respond he smirked and answered "yeah exactly you play all saint, but admit it you'd kill me to save him"

"Yes but that doesn't mean a lot" said Natalia

"Why?"

"I said that I would never hurt an innocent person you're hardly innocent" said Natalia coldly

"If that's how you want to put it then m…"

"Oh shut up already!" snapped Natalia "you're wasting my time and your family's and most importantly Ryan's!" she fired and stormed out of his cell before he'll gave a chance to respond

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Natalia…" said Horatio when he saw her storming out of Sergey's cell

"He wants us to save someone for him and in return he'll save Ryan" said Natalia taking a deep breath "he's on my last nerve but I think he's telling the truth I think that if we'll do this he will keep his part in this"

"Alright who does he wants us to save?"

"I will tell you on the way" said Natalia starting to move towards the exit as fast as she could, ignoring the sounds around her; she had a chance to save Ryan _I cant waste anymore time_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What are doing?" asked Calleigh when she saw Ryan coming back to the lab in the fifth time

"I'm just walking around" said Ryan

"You keep coming back" mentioned Calleigh "why are you doing this"

"Not something that you'd like to hear" said Ryan

"Just say it"

"I'm just want to look at the lab without people seeing me just in case that this is my final moments here"

Calleigh sighed "Ryan I'm only pushing you when you talk like this because I believe that if your soul will give up so is your body"

"Maybe you are right, but I don't give up I just want to enjoy this as much as I can" said Ryan looking around with sad expression "and since we're already talking I want to ask you for a favor"

"What?" asked Calleigh suspiciously

"If… when you'll find me" corrected himself Ryan "my look probably won't be very attractive, can you make sure that… Natalia won't see me"

"Ryan, are you crazy?" she blinked at him "when we will find out where are you she will be the first one there and even if she won't there's a hospital and…"

"I know all of that" said Ryan cutting her off "I don't expect you to do something impossible I'm just asking you to try"

"Ryan…"

"She can't see me like this Calleigh…"

"But…""

"Damn it Calleigh!" he snapped she looked at him a bit in shock, after a moment of silence he said "I just don't want her to see me like this"

Calleigh wasn't sure what to say so she said nothing

"If I wont make it this will be her last memory of me and I don't want it, when you see someone you care about like this and this is the last memory you have of him it scars you for life I know that from experience and I don't want her… I just don't, so can you please try? For me"

"Sure" said Calleigh that's all she could say "

"Were are you going" she asked when she saw him leaving

"Horatio's office" he said

"Why?"

"There's something there that I got to check" he said and left

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan looked threw the pictures in Horaito's office searching for a confirmation

"Here you are" he said when he found the one he's been looking for "you helped me" he said looking at the picture "Marisol I knew that was you"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Remember the woman that helped Ryan in the beginning of the story? Now we know who she was**

**The clock is ticking and Natalia is on the run to save Ryan!**

**Not a very RaiNy chapter but the best is in the end, which is getting closer**

**R&R**

**Maria :) **


	12. Day 3 Part 3

**:-)**

* * *

**Day 3 Part 3**

"What are you thinking about?" asked Calleigh, she was driving to the address that Sergey gave Natalia, to the people outside she was alone in the car but only she knew that she had a companion in the form of her best friend's soul

"I'm thinking about how much I don't like the fact that you're doing this" said Ryan looking at the road "this can be a trap I don't like having you and Natalia involved in this"

"We are doing this for you" reminded him Calleigh

"That doesn't makes me feel better Calleigh, if something happens I can't exactly help you"

"I don't need help, Horatio has a plan and it's going to work" said Calleigh with confidence

"I wish I had your faith" said Ryan at this point he wasn't worried about himself anymore, he was worried about Natalia and Calleigh and the rest of the team, they became way too involved in this because of him but Calleigh was right we was in no position to do anything about except complain

"Well you should have" said Calleigh "because we are here" she said when she parked next to a poor looking convo

"She doesn't look like she's living a luxury life" said Ryan

"That only proves that Sergey is telling the truth" said Calleigh getting out if the car "she's been living here in the past two years since he was arrested"

"I'm still not convinced"

"Let's go then"

"Yeah" sighed Ryan "Let's go"

After a moment of knocking on the door was opened and Calleigh was met by a young woman who looked at her with a pair of blue eyes fool of fear and concern behind her Calleigh and Ryan saw the figure of a three year old boy who looked at them with curiosity

"Yes?" asked the woman looking around to see if Calleigh was alone

"Anna right?" smiled Calleigh "we talked on the phone remember? My name is Ca…"

"Catherine!" yelled Anna wearing a fake smile and giving the shocked Calleigh a hug and whispered into her ear "please work with me or he'll kill me and my son"

"Who is he?" whispered Calleigh but her question was answered when a tall dark haired man came out of the living room

"Who is this Anna?" he asked with a clear Hispanic accent

"This is my friend Catherine I haven't seen her in a while" lied Anna with the same fake smile "I told you she was coming"

"Of cores you did" smiled the man "let her come in then"

"Who is this man Anna? He wasn't here when I left" said Calleigh giving Ryan a look that said 'this our guy'

"That doesn't makes sense" said Ryan "they will never work with someone that's not one of their own

Calleigh gave him a look that said that she agrees with him

"This is Diego he's Sergey's friend from prison"

"You shared a cell?" asked Calleigh

"Yes I just got released" said Diego examining Calleigh with his eyes

"Really when?" asked Calleigh already guessing the answer

"Three days ago" answered Diego

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Anna suggested her look from Calleigh to Diego

"Yes why not" said Calleigh watching Diego carefully with her eyes

"I'll do it" said Diego heading towards the kitchen "I need to make a phone call anyway"

"I'll follow him" said Ryan heading towards the kitchen after Diego

After Calleigh was sure that they were out of Diego's hearing zone she approached Anna and whispered "You don't have to say anything just nod for agreement if I'm right ok?"

Anna nodded

"Alright, is this the guy that 'they' send to watch over you?"

Anna nodded again

"Then you have to listen to me carefully, Sergey obviously has experience with this and he trusted us to help you so you have to do as I say alright?"

Came another nod

"Alright then" said Calleigh with relief "now listen to me…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan watched the man that identified himself as 'Diego' carefully, this man was nervous and he looked just as worried as Anna

Diego took a look around to make sure that nobody was listening then he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed

"It's me… no wait, like I said before she just her friend"

Ryan approached Diego so he could hear the voice on the other side of the line, he couldn't understand what the voice was saying but he knew that it was a man and the voice sounded familiar, it was defiantly one of his kidnappers

"I don't know who she is just some blonde… I told her the truth that me and her ex-husband shared a cell" said Diego, the voice on the other line sounded angry "no! I said I'm watching her don't you dare touch them, please!" begged Diego the voice on the other line answered something but Ryan didn't care he got what he wanted

"Calleigh!" he yelled running back into the living room

"What?" she asked forgetting that she's the only one who can hear him

"I didn't say anything" said Anna

"I'm sorry I misheard" mumbled Calleigh and approached Ryan

"What happened?" she whispered standing with her back to Anna and her son

"He's just like her" said Ryan pointing at Anna "somebody's threatening him just like he is threatening her"

"Are you sure?" whispered Calleigh

"Yes I heard him on the phone, those bastards created a chain of fear, he's not working with them from free will"

"That's good" whispered Calleigh

"I know if I can follow him around a little bit maybe…

"Ryan" she cut him off "do I need to remind you that you don't have that kind of time"

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt" insisted Ryan

"Well I'm sorry Ryan but you in no position to make decisions and I'm not planning to gamble on your life"

Ryan raised an eyebrow

"Sorry" said Calleigh "bad choice of words"

"It's ok, I don't want to gamble your life either"

"Again not your decision and… oh my g'd!" she yelled her eyes suddenly became focused on something behind Ryan's back when Ryan turned around he was net face to face with Diego and the gun in his hand

"Who are you?" he asked pointing the gun to Calleigh's direction

"Mommy what's going on?" asked the boy looking at his mother with fear

"Its ok baby, just stay behind me" said Anna ready to do whatever it takes to protect her son

"Diego please…" said Calleigh

"No! Tell me who you are!" he ordered "now!"

* * *

**That's not good right? Calleigh is at gun point and Ryan has no ability to help**

**Two more chapters left… or maybe three I haven't decided yet**

**R&R**

**Maria:) **


	13. Day 3 Part 4

**;) this chapter is a bit long and mostly has Calleigh and Ryan friendship not to mention the gun scene and a bit Eric\Natalia friendship at the end, I'm saving the RaiN to the end of the story **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Day 3 Part 4**

"Diego pleased" said Calleigh trying to sound as calm as possible "you don't have to do this"

"Just answer me damn it!" yelled Diego struggling to stay calm his hands were shaking

Ryan was watching helplessly, that exactly that he was afraid of

"I know you're not her friend so don't lie to me!"

"Tell him that he's right" said Ryan

"What?" asked Calleigh out loud

"Stop messing with me" yelled Diego thinking that she was talking to him "and put your hands where I can see them!"

"Alright" said Calleigh raising her hands

Behind her back Anna tightened her grip on her sun

"Mommy I'm scared" whispered the boy looking at his mother, fear reflected in the child's eyes

"Its ok baby" whispered Anna to her son "everything is going to be alright, you know I will never let anyone hurt you right?"

The boy nodded

Calleigh looked at Ryan, she felt like this child's life are in her hands and he knew it, her eye were screaming 'tell me what to do'

"Just tell him that he's right, tell him who you are" said Ryan watching the nervous Diego

Calleigh looked at him her eyes asking 'why?'

"He's a smart kid I can see" explained Ryan "arguing with him will only make angrier so… tell him the truth"

Calleigh looked at her friend she had only two options, to trust Ryan and do as he says or trust her own instincts and decide what to do next

After a minute of thinking she said "You are right Diego I'm not Anna's friend, I'm from the police" Ryan sighed with relief

"Why did you have to come here" said Diego, he was almost crying

"He doesn't want to hurt you Calleigh" said Ryan "tell him that he doesn't have to"

"You don't have to hurt anybody Diego" said Calleigh "I'm not here to arrest you or Anna I just want to help"

"Tell him that you can help him" said Ryan, he concentrated as much as he could, he tried to read Diego, that was the only way he could help Calleigh "if someone can reach to him it's you, convince him that you can save whoever they threatened to hurt"

"You can't help me, and if won't do what they want…"

"They will hurt somebody you love…." Completed Calleigh "am I right?"

"How do you know that?" asked Diego with a broken voice

"Because I know who they are and how they work and that's why I can help you…"

"How? They are watching them! They are watching me!" yelled Diego hysterically

"Ask him who they got" said Ryan "it will help"

"Who they got? Who are they threating to hurt?" asked Calleigh

"My mother and my sister" mumbled Diego , Ryan noticed that he lowered his gun

"You are making progress Calleigh, keep going" he encouraged

"They got my friend…my close friend… my closest friend…my…" Calleigh looked at Ryan

"Don't do this to yourself Cal…you just need to get out of this alive" he told her

"They threating you because they don't have anybody of their own Diego, they are two criminals that run off from jail and have nobody to help them so they use the only weapon they got which is threats"

"Tell him you can beat them" said Ryan watching Diego lowering his gun again

"We can beat them…Me and the people I work with are good at beating them" said Calleigh with confidence

"She is right" said Anna from behind Calleigh's back "Sergey trust them to help us, and you know he doesn't trust anybody"

"And if I will fail to help you, I won't get what I want, we all won't get what we want so I have no reason to fail on helping you and your family Diego" she said looking at Ryan "you have to believe me"

"You can help me?" asked Diego his eye searching for the final confirmation

"Tell him again" said Ryan "he needs you to confirm that he can trust you, just tell him"

"Yes Diego, I'll do anything I can to help you"

"Ok then" said Diego "I have a choice here, and I choose to believe you"

"That's good" said Calleigh and looked at Ryan behind her Anna sighed with great relief "you have to give me your family's address and we have to get out of here, all of us"

"Give her some time to pack her things" said Ryan referring to Anna

"You don't have time for bag packing Ryan" said Calleigh nervously

"Just let her" said Ryan calmly "there's something that I need to tell you"

"Here's the address" said Diego handing Calleigh a note his hands a lot more stable than before "what now"

"Now…take her to pack" said Calleigh "you have fifteen minutes, and then we'll go"

"Try to hurry" urged Calleigh after Diego Anna and the boy disappeared in one of the rooms "what is it Ryan?"

"First of all you did a great job"

"We did a great job" corrected Calleigh "I would've been helpless without you telling me what to do"

"I'm sure that it's not true" smiled Ryan "but if you say so…I owe you an apology"

"For?" asked Calleigh confused "I thought I said that we did it together"

"Not that, I'm sorry that I disappointed you"

"Ryan what are you talking about?"

"When I gambled I really disappointed you, when I was new here you tried more than anybody to be my friend and at some point you were practically my sister, and I know that when you realized that I'm not the person you thing I'm… I can see that why you stopped trusting me"

"G'd Ryan" sighed Calleigh "usually you right but that's not the case, I didn't stop trusting you, I stopped trusting my ability to help you and after you got close to Natalia I figured…you don't need me anymore, sorry"

"It's alright" smiled Ryan "at least we made that clear I just hope that I will live long enough for us to have a clean start"

"When I'll find you the first thing I'm going to do is to hurt you really bad" smiled Calleigh

"Well you are the easiest part, Natalia…there's a part of me that wants to be dead just because I'm afraid to deal with her"

"Are you serious Wolfe? Hurry up already!" she yelled then added "it's easy to me, you date the woman"

"This is not someone I've met in the bar yesterday, it's Natalia I… I love her too much to screw this up"

"Ryan it's you… I know you, you have a lot to give, I have a feeling that it won't be so bad" she smiled

"That's not what I expected to hear from you, especially after happened between you and…Delko"

"You are not him and I'm not Natalia" she smiled

"Thanks Cal, let's make a deal if I…"

"When you…" she corrected him

"When I'll make it, if I'll give a chance to dating my best friend and my colleague will you do the same?"

"You want to date me Ryan? Sorry babe you're not my type"

"Calleigh"

"I gave him a chance already… more than once"

"Third time is the charm" Calleigh raised an eyebrow "you know Cal I'm dying at this moment"

"Fine" gave up Calleigh "have it your way Mr. Guilt giver"

"Deal then" smiled Ryan shaking her hand after a moment Calleigh froze

She looked at their hands then at him "Ryan… your hand… I feel it"

"I feel your too" he said in shock "I can't believe it"

"Incredible…" she whispered

"If this will work I'll be praying a lot more often"

"We are ready" said Anna and Calleigh jumped "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just didn't see you" said Calleigh and looked at Ryan "so we can go"

"Yes but where are we going?" asked Diego "and what happens next?"

"I'll tell you on the way" said Calleigh "just let's go already"

When she started the car she looked at Ryan if this is real he'll make it, because it can't be all _for nothing_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia closed her eyes, she wanted to feel it again, this feeling of Ryan…but he wasn't there, she opened her eyes in disappointment

"Nat?" came Eric's voice from behind her

"Yeah"

"Are you alright? You've been standing outside the lab for two hours" he asked with concern

"I just trying to feel" said Natalia

"What?"

"Anything"

"You know Nat, Calleigh is on her way, it's just a matter of time and we are going to bring him home"

Natalia didn't say anything she just whipped the single tear that rolled down her cheek

"I know I'm not your favorite person at the moment but I'm worried about you"

"I might've overreacted" sighed Natalia "it's between you and Ryan"

"No, he deserves someone to protect him when he can't, especially from me"

"You are not that bad, I'm the one who is stupid" said Natalia "I've been asleep for six years"

"What do you mean?"

"I've reached such high point of desperation that I don't even mind telling you" she smiled sadly "when you realized that you love Calleigh? At which point?"

Eric concentrated for a moment "looking back I think that I loved her from the begining I just tried to hide it unitl at some point it exploaded"

"So you're just as stupid as I am" said Natalia

"You have feelings for Wolfe?" asked Eirc

"Feelings" said Natalia with a small smirk "I'm inloved with him, it's how you described it now I know that I loved him six damn years, my best friend is the love of my life that's sounds ridiculus right?"

Eric shrugged "that's why we live in denile, so what was your explosion point?"

"You men, when you get drunk you're telling the truth, right?" asked Natalia

Eric smiled "nothing but the truth, what did he tell you?"

"That he loves me and he…he just kissed me and… I just…."

"What?"

"I lived, I was merried, I had relationship and I never, never felt like this, Eric it's scary"

"I know" said Eric "it's like living a cliché, you turn from an adult to a teenagre"

"The next day I tried to talk to him and I but he run away, I thought that he don't want me but now I know that he had other things on his mind"

"Did you talked about since then?"

"No" said Natalia "it turned into a huge elephant"

"Well he'll be back today" said Eric wrapping an arm around her shoulders "it's time we all throw our elephants out of the room"

"I don't give a damn about the elephant" said Natalia "I just want him back"

"Me too" sighed Eric "me too"

The sound of the parking car woke them up

"It's Calleigh" said Natalia and started to run towards Calleigh's car

"That's them?" she asked looking at Diego, Anna and the boy

"Yes, Natalia go to meet your friend in jail" said Calleigh "I'll tell him what to say to him on the way"

"I'll go with her" said Eric "just in case"

"Yes go" agreed Calleigh

"Where's my family?" asked Diego

"They are at the police station" answered Eric "Tripp brough them about twenty minutes ago'

"They're alright?" asked Diego

"Perfectly, unlike Ryan" hissed Eric

"Thanks a lot" said Ryan

"Eric stop it" said Calleigh "it's almost over"

"I'm starting to think that maybe I won't die today" said Ryan and looked at the sky

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Just one more chapter or maybe two, it depends**

**I don't want to end this story…. But I have to :(**

**R&R please**

**Maria:) **


	14. Day 3 Part 5

**I decided to finish this story before writing anything else :=)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Day 3 Part 5 **

"You alright?" asked Eric as he walked by Natalia's side

"I don't know, I'm just scared that it will all fall apart after getting so close…" said Natalia and sighed "I'm just a little bit scared that's all"

"You just worried" said Eric "but I…I have a good feeling about this"

"You are right, I'm scared I just want to be done with… this part" she said when they reached Sergey's cell "you need to wait here"

"Natalia…"

"What? He only talks to me"

"Alright" agreed Eric "I'll wait here but if you'll need me, call me"

Natalia nodded, after taking a very deep breath she walked into the cell, hopefully for the last time

"I've been waiting for you" said Sergey when he saw her "what took you so long?"

"You are asking for much" hissed Natalia "you want things to be done your way and fast?"

"No, I just hate waiting when it comes to someone I love"

"Welcome to my world" hissed Natalia again "look I don't want to waste Ryan's time anymore"

"Fine then, what do you have to tell me?"

"You talked to your 'wife'?" asked Natalia "one of the guards was supposed to bring you a phone"

"Yes, I know that they are safe now" said Sergey a certain relief sounded in his voice "but I still want to know what happens next"

"They will move out just like you wanted Horatio has a friend in…"

"No!" stopped her Sergey "I don't want to know"

"Why?" Natalia asked surprised

"Because if I'll know then I won't be able to help it and I will try to contact them and then… I just don't want anybody finding them"

"We are going to arrest them" said Natalia

"How?"

"It's none of your business but we will and they will be locked out for…"

"Another two years?" asked Sergey with a smirk "and even if they will die they are not the only enemies I have so… the less I know the better"

"Alright but you still going to tell me where Ryan is?" asked Natalia with concern

"I promised didn't I? You filled your part of the deal now it's my turn" said Sergey pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket

"What is it?" asked Natalia looking at the paper "it's a weird address"

"It's in the Everglades" said Sergey "back in the days we never used it"

"So that's why they decided to use it now?" guessed Natalia

"Yes, it something between a warehouse and a cabin, the point is I'm sure that your 'friend' is there so…good luck"

Natalia looked at the note then at Sergey wondering if she should ask the question that was bothering her

"Why are you still standing here?" asked Sergey "I thought you will be running out of here"

"I will I just have one more question before I will do that, how?"

"How what?"

"Without letting me tell you where your family is going, how do you know that we kept our part of the deal"

"I've told you before we are not that different" said Sergey with a weird smile "and besides if I will find out that you haven't kept your part of the deal I know where to find you, all of you"

"You saying that" said Natalia turning to leave "just proves that you are nothing like me"

"And for the record" said Eric showing up next to Natalia and resting his hand protectively on her shoulder "if Ryan won't make it we know where to find you… I know where to find you"

Natalia gave Sergey a look that said that she agrees with Eric and they both left the cell

"Just remember to keep the people that you love close Natalia!" yelled Sergey to her back "there's nothing worse than the feeling that you'll never going to see them again!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's the place I know it" said Ryan to Calleigh

"Well you are not here anymore" said Calleigh with a slight desparaion in her voice "Frank and the other officers are searching the around"

"I remember trees and water, I'm kind of sure that there were water there" said Ryan "so it's a good thing that they are searching there"

"It looks more like a cabin right?" asked Walter from the other corner of the 'room'

"We are not going to find anything here!" yelled Calleigh "he's not here anymore"

"I found his wallet" said Walter "he was here"

"I know that damn it" snapped Calleigh "what's the point of knowing that he was here if he's not here anymore!"

"Take it easy Cal" said Ryan

"I'm sorry Walter I just… can you do me a favor and check if Eric and Natalia are here yet?"

"Alright" said Walter and left

"I'm such and idiot" sighed Calleigh "unlike them I can actually see you"

"And you don't find it a blessing and a curse?" asked Ryan

"Even as a ghost or whatever you still sarcastic, I like it" said Calleigh "I just wish Natalia and Eric will get here a little faster"

"No, I don't need them getting here at all" protested Ryan "especiall not her"

"Oh yeah that, we need help looking for you"

"You got a million cops outside you don't need t…" suddenly he stopped and took one step back

"Ryan what happened?" asked Calleigh with concern "are you alright?"

"I feel weird it's like I'm…"

"What?"

"She told me that I will feel when it happens…thankyou Calleigh, for everything"

"No, don't you dare! Not when we are so close…."

"Tell her I loved her"

"No" cried Calleigh

"Iill always be with you guys" said Ryan looking at her with acceptance "take care" he smiled before he disspaeared

Calleigh didn't noticed how she ended up sitting on the ground and crying "no, no, no!"

It seemed to her like she was sitting on the ground for ages until Walter came bacl yelling "they found him! Calleigh? Have you heard what I just said? They found him!"

"I doesn't matter anymore" said Calleigh whipping away her tears

"What do you mean?"

"We are too late"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**What did I just do? Is it too late for Ryan?**

**R&R**


	15. Day 4

**So this is the last chapter…this story is over along with this season which was a good season for Ryan, a great season for Natalia but not such a good season for RaiN, but I never lose hope, RaiN heart never stops beating ;) who knows maybe we'll get lucky next season**

**I want to thank you all for the amazing review, and also thank you for the huge patience for my slow updating **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Day 4**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

_I hate this sound!_

Calleigh got up from her seat near Ryan's hospital bed and walked towards the window

"Sucks ha?" asked Ryan standing next to her

"Yeah you look better as a ghost" said Calleigh

"Yes being brain dead doesn't give you the best look" said Ryan looking at his body lying in the hospital bed "where is Natalia?"

"She… couldn't take it anymore" said Calleigh avoiding eye contact "I'm sorry"

"It's alright I'm not enjoying it myself"

"Ryan I…" Calleigh tried to argue

"Cal I hate to admit it but I'm in some serious pain and I'm not going to recover you heard the doctors"

"I really don't know if I can do this" mumbled Calleigh

"You have to, I don't have anybody else thank I can ask to do this" he looked at her "I'm tired Calleigh, I need to rest and you are the only one that can help me do that"

"Alright" sighed Calleigh and approached the beeping monitor "I guess this is a goodbye"

"I guess so" said Ryan and smiled lightly "take care"

Calleigh touched the button that was responsible for keeping Ryan in this world

Just one button can end someone's life

She looked at her friend for the last time and pressed the button, the beeping stopped…and Ryan disappeared

"Calleigh?" Calleigh jumped to the sound of her name, she turned her head and saw Walter watching her from the entrance "what the hell are you doing? Calleigh?"

"Calleigh? Calleigh! Calleigh! Calleigh!"

"Ah? What?" jumped Calleigh out of her sleep and Walter catch her before she fell of her seat

"Are you alright?" asked Walter

"I think so…what happened?"

"It looks like you were having nightmare"

"I…Ryan!" she jumped off her seat towards Ryan's bed "oh thank g'd" she sighed with relief when she heard the beeping of the monitor "he is alright"

"Define alright" said Walter bitterly "he looks horrible"

"But he is alive" said Calleigh

"What annoys me the most is the fact that the stupid doctors don't even have answers" grumbled Walter

"The 'stupid doctors' are not stupid Walter" said Calleigh touching Ryan's hand "they did everything they could over the night and Alexx is one of them so…be nice, where is Natalia?"

"Talking to the s… doctors" mumbled Walter

"Eric and Horatio?" asked Calleigh

"Finishing"

"Finishing what?"

Walter gave her a look that said 'you know what'

"Oh right…finishing"

"It's my turn Calleigh you can go home and change"

"Is that your way of telling me that I look horrible" said Calleigh with a small smile

"No, that's my way of saying that you need to rest, you and Nat you look like a couple of zombies, rest Calleigh"

"I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere" said Calleigh determinately

"Well in that case go and get yourself some coffee"

"Alright" agreed Calleigh "I'll be back"

"I know you will" after she left he turned to Ryan "you better be ok or else we all gonna fall down"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Natalia you got to understand, I can't tell anything that you don't already know" said Alexx "I was there with him all night, the only thing that is left to do is wait until he wakes up"

"Or not" mumbled Natalia

"Natalia I'm trying to stay positive you should do the same"

"It's not about not being positive it just feels that by chasing you and asking questions at least I'm doing something"

"There's nothing you can do except wait" said Alexx "sweetie you got to have faith"

"I know" mumbled Natalia with tears in her eyes "but I'm scared"

"I know baby" said Alexx bringing Natalia into a motherly hug "me too"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you remember everything you need to do?" asked Eric

"Want to ask me again?" snapped Diego

"I'll ask as many times as I want, got it?" said Eric making a step towards Diego's direction

"Delko" said Frank

"What?" Eric snapped at him too

"Live the kid alone" said Frank "let's just get it over it"

"Fine" hissed Eric "but I still don't trust him"

"You don't have to, but we need to end" said Frank

They all stood in the middle of Anna's living room

"Gentlemen I believe that our guests are here" said Horatio pointing at the car that parked outside of the convo, until now he remained quiet

"Show time" said Frank "come on Delko let's go we can't blow this entire thing by letting them see us"

Eric gave Diego a look that said 'I'm watching you' then he followed Frank who followed Horatio and the three of them disappeared inside one of the rooms

Diego took a deep breath _it's for my family…even if I die it's for them_

He opened the door and let the two Russians in "she was a cop" mumbled Diego

"Dyrak (idiot)" said Alexander "why did you let her in?"

"She said she was her friend"

"You didn't expected her to say the truth didn't you?" asked Michael "chto mi bydem delat? (what are we going to do?)"

"Tebe cazetsa chto y nas mnogo opzii (it looks to you like we have a lot of options?)"

"Where is she?" asked Michael "where is Anna and the kid?"

"Bedroom" answered Diego shortly

"And the dead cop?"

"In the bathroom"

"Kineme e tyda ze gde I pervoy (we will dump her with the other one)" said Alexander "ya pouydy provery spalny a ti vannay (I'll go check the bedroom and you go check the bathroom)"

Diego looked at them nervously, the fact that he couldn't understand what they were saying didn't help and he was afraid the entire thing will blow up

_At least they are safe now, but they will be safer when this two will be back in jail…better dead_

When Diego saw them entering the rooms he took a few steps back, we wasn't a cop he never had anything to do with guns and shooting and at this moment he was scared

_Five…four…three…two…one_

"Face down! On the ground!"

"Don't move!"

"I said don't move!"

Everything was so loud that Diego couldn't understand which voice belonged to who

"Eric let him go!"

"You almost killed my friend!"

"Eric let him go now!"

"Delko he's heading for your gun!"

The next thing that Diego heard was a gunshot, he closed his eyes, that's how things can blowup

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia thought that she can never get tired of watching him, she was sitting in the edge if his hospital bed one of her hands holding his and the other one caressing his cheek, when she heard somebody opening the door and entering the room she didn't turn around

"Het sweetie" came Calleigh's voice "how's our boy?"

"Same" sighed Natalia "apparently all we can do is wait…and I'm waiting"

"I can see that"

"I'm sorry that I'm not facing you" apologized Natalia "I just afraid that if I turn my head something will happen to him"

"I wish I knew what to say... except the fact that Ryan is a fighter but I'm also scared for him"

"I know and I need to apologize to you"

"Why?" asked Calleigh

"The same reason I apologized to Eric, the way I talked to you…I shouldn't" said Natalia still looking at Ryan

Calleigh shrugged "you were right"

"Like I said to Eric it's between you and Ryan, it's none of my business"

"I think that everything that happens to Ryan eventually is your business" said Calleigh

"You are always on his side and he likes it"

"Why you thing that?"

"Because he loves you" said Calleigh and smiled "and I mean he's really, really in loved with you"

"He said that?"

"Yes, he said that to me" said Calleigh "he said that to you too"

"He was drunk" said Natalia remembering the moment that shared in the bar

"He meant it, trust me I know" said Calleigh approaching Natalia

"Did they get them?" whispered Natalia

"Yes" answered Calleigh "and now Eric suspended, because he almost chocked one of them and the guy almost shot him with his own gun"

"But he's alright? Eric"

"Yeah he's fine the only thing that we be injured is his bank account at the end of the month"

"He talks to you a lot about me... Ryan"

Calleigh shrugged without answering

"That doesn't surprises me" said Natalia "he always looked up to you, like you were his big sister or something…he never got along with his actual sister you know?"

"Yeah I know" said Calleigh

"Bottom line I don't care who he loves and who he hates" said Natalia quietly "I just want him to be ok, everything else can wait"

"If you want to cry Nat…then its ok you can do it" said Calleigh

"I don't have any more tears left" murmured Natalia "now I'm just waiting"

"Alright…I'll leave you alone then" mumbled Calleigh turning to leave

"Cal?"

"Yea"

"Walter told me how you reacted when he came to tell you that they found Ryan, what was that all about?"

Calleigh sighed "I just had a small nervous breakdown"

"I get that…I really do I…"

"What is it Nat?" asked Calleigh when she noticed Natalia's frozen face expression

"He…he squeezed my hand" she mumbled "I swear Calleigh, he squeezed my hand!"

Calleigh approached Ryan's bed he coughed then…

"He's opening his eyes" whispered Natalia finally releasing some tears, this time they were tears of joy

Calleigh was no different usually when she started to cry she made her best to hide the tears, she didn't like when people saw her crying but this time she didn't care, she run outside of the room and yelled "somebody bring a doctor in here! He's awake!"

Natalia grabbed Ryan's face in her hands

"Ryan?"

"N-Nat" he whispered slowly "I'm alive?"

"Of cores you are you idiot" she mumbled kissing his forehead "you really, really scared me"

"I'm s-so glad that you are here" he whispered

"I will always be where you are" she said "I love you"

"I l-love you too" he whispered

Alexx came into the room followed by a few nurses

"Nat…sweetie step aside we need to examine him" said Alexx softly

"Alright" agreed Natalia leaving his bed and making a few steps back "u can do that now"

_I can do that…he's awake, he looked at me, he loves me and he's ok…he's ok_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later Eric found Calleigh sitting on the hospital's floor near Ryan's room

He kneeled next to her and lifted her chin so her tear covered face were facing his

"Why are you crying? Alexx told me he's going to be fine"

"But I thought that I lost him, I thought that I failed"

He wasn't sure what to answer he just kept looking into her eyes

"Calleigh?" asked Natalia stepping out of Ryan's room "he's asking for you"

Calleigh tried her best to whip the tears "I'm coming…I'm coming"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So this is the end of this story, I'm not completely happy with this ending I thought that I can do better or maybe I just don't want to let that story go**

**Anyway thanks again for reading and reviewing this story, now do it one more time;)**

**Maria:) **

all


End file.
